Sweet Whispers of the Heart
by Neospice12
Summary: This is a Haru x Multiple fic which will be based off of a dating simulation game. Haru is found in a situation similar to a dating simulation. Occasionally questions will be asked and various readers will be given the chance to choose an option they think would work best to progress the story with. There are up to 12 datable characters.
1. Prologue 1- Haru is Captured!

Mmm I cut 5-6 ongoing stories to 2, so I feel safe enough to add on another story.

This is another Multi x Haru fic where the reviewers get some say in what will happen next the story. I'll ask questions at the end of most chapters and give options. These options determine what will happen next in the story. The first two chapters won't have questions as they are set up for the story. Rules and more information can be found in the forums [link can be found in my profile page]. I really suggest that you read them.

This is set up be to be similar to a dating simulation game [since I love them so much].

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer is applied

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 1: Haru is Captured!<strong>

Humming a little tune to herself, Haru was simply walking down a relatively empty and not well travelled street.

Haru had some trouble sleeping recently so she decided to go and stroll around the area after school, hoping that it would help her relax enough to take a well-deserved nap later.

"Now this is a problem. I just can't get it. Hmm… what to do…"

Haru tilted her head, hearing the distraught voice of an elderly man.

'What is an elderly man doing out here at this time of the day?' Haru wondered to herself.

Hunched at the very side of the road, in front of a stone wall, a man was struggling with something. This part of the town is where some really old things from the past could be found. If one were to walk past the stone wall, an old and now forgotten shrine used to stand proudly there.

It was just a sad sight now in comparison to how it looked before. With little rumors that vengeful spirits now haunted the area because of the shrine losing its power from a long time of neglect, people don't often walk near this area from the fear.

Haru figured that if she kept to the road and didn't approach the 'haunted' shrine, she'd be just fine.

She approached the old man to see what he was struggling with. It appeared as though he was trying to rip off some vegetation off of something, but with his age, it was proving to be quite difficult. "Would you like Haru to help you?" She asked.

The old man was initially surprised by her question, having not realized that she knelt down right next to him.

"You… are talking to me, young miss?" He asked in surprise.

"Hai! Haru was asking if you would like some help, it looked like you were having difficulties" Haru offered her assistance once more with a big smile.

The man was wearing an old styled Hakama with earthy colors. His hair was completely white and his hair was tied up with a topknot. Haru couldn't help but wonder how old this man was.

It was hard to look into his eyes because they were almost squinted completely shut. His face was also covered completely with wrinkles.

His white beard was very long, reaching the middle of his chest.

He must have been a very elderly man. Haru had heard that some of the elders in Japan could live well past 100 years of age, some could make it to 110 or so, but this man looked very old.

She wouldn't be surprised if he just fell over soon and died in front of her- but of course she wouldn't want that. She wouldn't know what to do in that kind of a situation. Simply put, he was very old.

The man eventually got over his surprise and thought about whether or not he should take up her offer or not. Once he gave into the idea that it was impossible for him to do this alone, he accepted her offer.

The two of them worked on pulling off the small vines and weeds that found themselves home at the particular spot the man was interested in.

"You know, I was surprised you approached me. I have been at this for a long time but no one has ever stopped to help." The old man chuckled bitterly to himself.

Frowning to herself, Haru couldn't help but feel disappointed in the people who have passed him by. Isn't it normal to want to help others? The duty of the young was to offer help to those who were old and needed help.

It was just one of the many things that she was taught as a young girl, to help anyone who needed help to the best of your abilities.

"Well, it's all okay now because Haru is here to help you-desu." Haru smiled, pulling out the very last weed. Before them both was a very small shrine and a little statue of what appeared to be a man.

Over the years, the elements must have done a lot of damage to the statue because it was pretty hard to make out the details, but even so Haru could tell that the statue was supposed to be of some male God.

Looking at the debris that was around the statue, Haru could tell that this statue was once enshrined in a tiny shrine which had broken down long since.

"Thank you so much for helping me, I believe you said your name was Haru?"

Haru nodded her head and remained quiet to allow him to continue.

"I have been weak and sick for a very long time. I feel my life may be coming to an end, but I didn't want to pass on before I could see this place once more. I used to enjoy this little shrine very much." The old man said, gently patting the top of the statue.

It appeared as though this shrine meant a lot to the old man, but he hadn't been able to visit in a long time due to his health. It was only when he felt his life was nearing its end that he gave a big effort into visiting the shrine again to see that it was in a horrible state.

He must have been very old if he knew about this shrine which was overrun with vegetation.

Once on a test of courage activity, Haru has visited the forgotten shrine beyond the stone walls with a few of her friends in the gymnastics club. The club seniors and coaches were hidden behind trees trying to scare everyone. Being easily frightened, Haru was constantly screaming the whole way.

As soon as they reached the shrine which marked the end of the test of courage, Haru couldn't believe the pitiful sight before her. It was said that this was a grand shrine which had many visitors who would come to pay their respects to the God.

No one could really remember which God was enshrined there in the past. Some people thought it was the God of war, or fertility. Some insisted that it was actually a harvest God, or even a God of fortune. There was no consensus as no records of the time the Shrine was still standing strong existed anymore.

The old documents which spoke of the shrine had been lost in a great fire many years ago.

To think that such a grand and beautiful shrine was reduced to such a pitiful sight. Instead of fear that her friends felt, Haru felt a sense of sadness.

She could feel the same thing when looking at this small shrine.

"Ah, forgive my manners. It's a pleasure to meet you, young Haru. My name is old man Gekka." The man held out his hand for Haru to shake and she took it without hesitation.

Haru shook her head to show him that she didn't mind at all.

"Gekka-san, would you happen to know which God or Goddess was enshrined in the shrine over there?" She asked.

The old man stroked his beard, deep in thought.

"Let me see here… let me think…" The man stroked his beard for a long time, his mouth opening and closing slowly, "Aha! You wish to know about Hiruko-sama?" He asked.

Haru's interest peaked immediately when the man mentioned a name. Is that the name of the God that was enshrined there?

Hiruko-sama? She's never heard of that name before.

"Could you please tell me who Hiruko-sama was?" She asked.

The old man nodded his head and stroke his beard some more, trying to collect his thoughts to see just how much he remembered of the old, long forgotten God.

"Hiruko-sama… you see, was the God of the morning sun who guarded the health of little children. This area has many rivers as you know. A very long time ago, the river was the source of many illnesses. Even in my time, it wasn't clear as to why this was. It was thought to be the poor hygiene of the people back then throwing out waste anywhere they pleased. Rivers also attract things bacteria and bugs." The old man started to tell his story.

Haru was listening to the story with great interest. She always loved to learn new things and now she was finally uncovering the truth of the forgotten shrine!

Just how old was this man to know of this story even though her own grandmother and other older folks in the city had no clear idea of who was enshrined in the shrine?

None of the elders have mentioned a God like Hiruko-sama.

"Seeing as people weren't expected to live a long time in the distant past, it was common practice to have as many children as you could. To help with the fields and to ensure the family lineage. Of course children have a younger immune system than adults. Children were always dying from disease. This area was caught under many rainfalls. Homes would get moldy, children would get sick from working the fields in the cold with their parents. The people of the town erected the shrine to Hiruko-sama praying that the children would live long and prosperous lives."

Hiruko-sama was an impressive God.

To think that this kind of a town had that kind of a history. She wasn't sure just how distant in Japan's history this was but that wasn't the important part.

"As hygiene practices became better, there was less of a need for Hiruko-sama to be around so decade after decade, less and less people came to pray to Hiruko-sama. My ancestors have lived in this town for many, many decades. Perhaps even centuries. I do not quite know the specifics. My family had tried its best to keep honoring Hiruko-sama as long as we could as thanks. Of course, this is only so much one family could do. The shrine broke down to ruin like you see it now." He explained the history of the 'haunted shrine.'

Haru couldn't help but wonder what the deal with the smaller shrine which wasn't connected to the bigger shrine was. Was it a new shrine which was made to honor Hiruko-sama? It was a pity if another of his shrines fell to ruin.

"May I ask what this small shrine is Gekka-san?" She asked.

The man patted the top of the statue once more with a sad expression. "This here, was a shrine that was erected for another God a while after Hiruko-sama's shrine was erected. The story tells of the God helping bind lovers to one another by fate. A red silken cord would be bound to the feet of lovers they say. I cannot recall the name of his name right now, I apologize."

This morning was a treasure trove of interesting information! Haru was delighted to have learned all of this.

It was a bit sad that he couldn't remember the name of the God, but it couldn't be helped. When one reached the age he was at, it would be hard to expect anyone to remember every small detail. It was enough that he remembered what the God did.

Being in a good mood, Haru decided that she should at least honor this little God that she was just now introduced to.

"While Haru doesn't know your name. Thank you so much for helping many people in the past." Haru placed a small piece of candy that she was going to give to Lambo later down in front of the statue. "Haru apologizes that she only has candy to offer right now. She'll hope to offer something else in the future." Haru promised the small statue.

The old man smiled at Haru's gentle nature and he placed a small offering down in front of the statue as well.

"I'm sure if the God is still inhabiting this statue, he would be very happy." The old man said with tears in his eyes. It must have been nice to see someone else visit a shrine full of his memories.

Reaching into his sleeve, he pulled out a small red box decorated with an intricate design painted gold. He handed the box to Haru and she looked it over. It appeared as though it may have been some kind of old jewelry box of some sort? Maybe a music box?

She wasn't too rough with the box because she didn't want to accidentally break the item which wasn't hers. "That box is a special treasure for my family. I forget the name of it, but it apparently can only be open under special conditions. It must be opened in the middle of the year, month, and day." He said.

Haru was shocked by how complex the conditions were for this box. It could only be opened once a year and only at a certain time? How complicated. She wondered what could have possibly been inside of the box to require such a troublesome condition.

Knowing that she must have been interested in the contents of the box, he decided to answer her: "You see, what is inside of the box is not important, but the ability to open it. Passed down from generation to generation, the story has been passed down that the box will only open for someone it accepts as its owner. If it is opened, the box is said to grant the owner luck in both life and in romance."

Another crazy condition for this box!

Haru couldn't help but think this box was more troublesome than it was worth!

Still, it had a sense of romance to it. Wanting to do its best to offer its owner great happiness and wait until the next owner comes around to offer its aid to that person as well.

"After it accepts a new owner and is opened for the first time, afterwards the owner can open it at any time he or she pleases, but none other than the owner can open it. If previous owners are still alive, they can open the box as well, of course.

SO MUCH FOR THE CRAZY SPECIAL CONDITIONS!

As long as you could open it once, it would always open up for you. Previous ones it accepts can open it too? That could mean an unlimited amount of people could open it!

This box must have enjoyed making people go through all of this trouble first before just being lazy later on. What a crazy box this was. Haru looked down at this box in curiosity.

"You may have this box." The old man said.

Haru quickly looked back at the old man and shook her head quickly. He said it was the family treasure, right? She couldn't accept such a thing! She tried to pass it back to the old man but he shook his head and lightly pushed her hands back towards herself.

"Miss Haru, you are a wonderful girl with a beautiful heart. I have no family left and I'm sure that this box would love to be in your care instead of staying with this old man who has only a few days left to live at most."

Haru couldn't be convinced with these words. This was all too sudden and she couldn't just say, 'okay I'll just take your family treasure from you,' now could she? Of course she couldn't! She didn't know what to do or say to the old man who refused to take the box back from her.

She felt bad that he no longer had any family left, or that the box would be without an owner once Gekka died, but she didn't feel right with just taking the box.

Seeing her unease, Gekka tried to come up with a condition. "I can't just leave the box without a new owner when I die. How about this? Those conditions I mentioned earlier? Tomorrow at 12, if you cannot open the box, I will take it back. The least I could do is to give it to be museum or something so it can be admired for its beauty."

While Haru was unsure of taking the box, but she was sure she wouldn't be able to open the box. She has been trying to pry the box open for a while now but it wasn't budging at all. There was no way it would open for her tomorrow, so she would be able to give the box back to the old man tomorrow.

The two made a promise to meet each other again at 1 in the afternoon if she couldn't open the box tomorrow.

Haru said goodbye to the old man and she started to walk herself back home.

She spent the rest of the day trying to get the box to open. She asked her mother to try opening it, and her father had tried as well but to no avail.

Tools could probably do the trick or dropping it from a high place, but Haru wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. If she broke the box, she'd feel so horrible for ruining someone's precious treasure.

She told her parents that she was asked by a friend to try opening the box and that is why she came into possession of this box. She fibbed when she told her parents that she'd go and visit her friends tomorrow to see if they could figure a way to open the box for her as well.

Putting all of her energy into trying to pry open the box with various means, Haru was exhausted when night came.

Nothing worked! She tried to use soap to maybe loosen the box, but it didn't work.

Using brute strength didn't help either. Nothing was working and she was sure that she wouldn't be able to open it tomorrow.

She went to sleep at her regular time that night and had a nice dream.

The next morning, she woke up and went about her mornings like always. It was the weekend so she didn't have to worry herself over getting ready for school.

She made herself some breakfast and then she went and cleaned herself up to prepare for the rest of the day.

Having finished all that, Haru spent the rest of her time trying to open up the box and to make plans with Kyoko about a sleepover that they planned on having soon. She kept a close eye on the clock, waiting for the clock to strike 12 to see whether or not the box would open for her.

As soon as the clock struck 12, she used all of her strength to open up the box, but it just wasn't budging!

"Haru knew it. This box wasn't going to open." She huffed.

As soon as the words 'open' escaped her mouth, the box made a clicking sound and sprang open.

Staring at the box with awe, Haru couldn't believe that it just opened like that. Was it voice activated? No, that doesn't make any sense. It was a family heirloom for generations! There is no way that voice activated gadgets existed back then!

… Magic?

Haru shook her head quickly and she picked up the box, inspecting it all over. She closed the box and found that she was able to open it up immediately afterwards.

The box chose her as its new owner?

Impossible…

Looking into the box, Haru noticed something small hidden underneath a piece of soft cloth.

Once she touched the cloth, whatever was underneath the cloth glowed brightly, filling the entire room with a blinding light. Taken by surprise, Haru was blinded by the light and she tried to look away form the bright light a bit too late. Her eyes stung with how bright the light was.

Hearing a loud thud sound, Haru opened her eyes to see that the bright light was gone and that her body was on the ground.

…

HER BODY WAS ON THE GROUND!?

Looking over herself, she noticed that she was… a spirit?

Did she die?

"HAHI! Haru's body is on the ground! Mayday-desu! Someone help!" Haru was attempting to swim herself back to her body but she wasn't able to move.

Suddenly one of the windows opened and someone slipped inside of the house. The person was wearing a hooded robe so she couldn't tell the identity of this stranger. Haru hid behind a piece of furniture to watch what the person was going to do next.

The person slowly scanned around the room to see Haru collapsed onto the ground. She lay on the ground motionlessly with her eyes still open.

The arm of this stranger moved towards Haru's face to close her eyelids. After having done this, the stranger scanned the room once more to see the box nearby and picked it up.

Making sure the contents of the box was still there, the figure took the object out of the box to reveal a pretty purple, ovular, flat gem of some sort.

'So that gem is what made me like this? Is Haru dead?' She thought to herself, watching helplessly as this hooded figure was doing as he pleased.

"I was right to think you were compatible with this box, Haru." The hooded figure spoke, chuckling a little bit.

Haru had only met the man once, but she could recognize his voice. That was Gekka-san, wasn't it?

What was he doing here?

He gripped the gem in his hand and this time the gem glowed a bluish color. Waving his hand over Haru's body, a blue light travelled from the gem to Haru's leg and it wrapped around her leg like a coil. It wasn't until the light faded away that Haru realized that her leg appeared to be tied by a red silken cord.

"Hm… it doesn't seem to be elongating. She hasn't found out who her fated one is yet." Gekkan looked pretty stumped by this, watching as the red color of the code changed slowly like a gradient from red to blue.

Finally Haru finally put the pieces together, that God that Gekkan talked about was himself. He was the God who tied red silken cords to people's feet, but why would he do this to Haru?

She approached her body in her spirit form and attempted to touch the cord but it went right through her hand.

"Aha, I was wondering where you were, Haru. I see that the cord failed to stay red. A pity really, in you go." He said opening up his hand to show the gem in his palm. The gem glowed a reddish color this time around and Haru felt herself being pulled in.

As she was getting pulled closer and closer to the gem, she could feel her consciousness leaving her.

"W…Why? Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"A God which loses followers grows weaker and closer to death. You'd be surprised with what Gods are willing to do when facing their demise." Gekka answered her. "Now please, stop resisting and just get inside of the Gem."

No matter how much she panicked or tried to run away from the gem which was pulling her in, she was losing all her strength and ended up getting sucked into the gem, losing her consciousness.

The moment right before her whole spirit was sucked into the gem, she was thinking:

'Mother… and father… Haru is sorry.'

They were going to come home to see that Haru was on the floor, probably dead.

Gekka looked at the gem to see that a light green color was swirling around inside of it. Fishing even deeper into the box, he pulled something else out. It looked like some kind of a pendant with a hole big enough to fit the gem inside of.

He carefully placed the gem inside of the pendant and gingerly placed it back into the box.

"It was a pleasure, Haru." Gekkan laughed to himself as he exited through the window he came in from and the window closed and locked itself when he left.

It was only a matter of time before Haru's parents came home to see their only daughter laying on the floor.

* * *

><p>I'm hoping to have prologue 2 out pretty soon. We shall see how much I get done. The last few days before classes start up again is going to be a hectic one for me.<p>

Until next time!

-Neospice12


	2. Prologue 2- Danger in Danger!

Alriiiigghhhtt here is prologue 2!

**Really, if you haven't read the rules yet (link to my forum found on my profile) I'm telling you to go and read them.** It won't be that hard for me to find out whether or not you have read the rules properly or not. If you don't read the rules, I am not going to let the story progress.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer is applied here.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 2- Haru in Danger!<strong>

It was 2 hours before Haru's mother came to the house to see her daughter on the ground with a pale complexion.

Of course she dropped everything she was holding and rushed over to her daughter, not caring for whether or not the groceries would break from the fall. Her daughter was more important than a few broken groceries!

No matter how many times she shook and shouted, Haru was not waking up.

In a panicked frenzy, her mother ran to get the phone and dialed for an ambulance to come to the house. After she made the call, she called her husband who was at the university to tell him what was going on.

He had gone to the university to pick something up that he forgot the day previous and was already on his way home when he got the call. Hastening his travel, he got to the home before the ambulance did.

The sight of his little princess lying on the ground broke his heart. What happened here? Did someone attack her?

Did she just hit herself and was no unconscious? Maybe she was in a really deep, deep sleep? All of these thoughts ran through his head, except for 'maybe Haru is dead.'

The two parents clutched one another tightly, scared for their daughter. The mother calmed down the quickest and she steeled up her nerves to reach her hand slowly to feel for Haru's pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

So she wasn't dead, that was a relief to find out.

Once the ambulance came over, the personnel came in and put Haru on a stretcher after doing a very quick inspection. Having no idea what was going on, they decided it would be wise to take her into the hospital to run more complex tests.

They had also advised that the police be notified just in case Haru was involved in something crazy.

After discussing things, Haru's father decided to stay behind and wait for the police, just in case the perpetrator decided to repay them a visit. He'd rather himself encounter the fiend rather than his wife.

The mother climbed into the ambulance with Haru and held her hand the whole way there, tears rolling down he face due to the frustration, anxiety, and fear of not knowing what had happened to her daughter while she went out to run a few errands that morning.

Essentially, this a quick recap of what happened the day previously.

Haru's father stayed behind and waited for the police to come in and investigate. He didn't leave for the hospital until the police left and he answered Kyoko's call.

Apparently Haru was supposed to call back an hour ago but she never did, so she was worried. That's when Haru's father filled her into what was going on and then he left for the hospital.

The doctors had no idea what was going on, but all they could say was that Haru was for some reason in a comatose state with no clues as to when she'd wake up from her comatose.

It was too late for any visitors other than family to visit so none of Haru's friends could visit her that day but they would be able to visit the very next day.

Kyoko had called Tsuna in tears about the news about Haru and he immediately called in an emergency meeting and inquired if anyone knew any information. Perhaps this was an attack from someone affiliated with the mafia?

If so, who could it be? Were there any visiting famiglia's nearby? Who could have a grudge on them and the knowledge to know of Haru's home address?

Who was going to be the next target? They had to be careful about their next choice of action. Tsuna had even contacted those in Italy for any answers if anyone could provide them, but there was no luck.

There had been no particularly suspicious actions from any of the enemy mafias in Italy. Just the normal mafia business.

Knowing that something was happening in Japan, it was a given that Dino boarded the first flight to Japan without giving much thought to his famiglia. His kohai was in need of help! Senpai was on his way!

Romario was close behind Dino and the two were on their way to Japan while the rest of the family had to stay behind and ensure that their base was safe while their boss was away. Since he was going to be with Reborn and the others, their boss was sure to be safe so they could do their work without any worries.

Dino could get to Japan early in the morning, and would be able to visit the hospital with the rest of the tenth generation Vongola guardians.

Everyone made plans to meet up in front of Tsuna's house and they would all travel to the hospital together.

When the next morning arrived, a group of people were gathered in front of Tsuna's house.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko with Ryohei, Dino plus Romario, Bianchi, and even Chrome accompanied by Mukuro managed to get to Tsuna's house.

It was a blessing in disguise that Hibari wasn't there with them, rather, did he even know about what happened to Haru? Did anyone think about contacting him?

Well, if something happened to one of the students at Namimori, Hibari was bound to catch wind of it, and come to visit Haru.

If something were to happen to her, it would make sense to think that it was mafia related. Perhaps he could fight a strong opponent and get revenge for someone daring to disrupt the peace of his beloved school?

Someone was begging for a biting.

The huge group left and made their way towards the hospital, still unsure of Haru's situation.

When they reached the hospital, Kyoko ran straight for Haru's parents, asking about Haru's condition.

"W-we still don't know what happened. Ye-yesterday, I-I came ho-ome to see that Haru was on the floor. She was completely unresponsive. They say she's in a coma and they don't know if she'll wake up." Haru's mother managed to say through all of her tears.

Her husband held her tightly trying to stay strong for the both of them.

Visitors were allowed to visit Haru so they all filed into her room as the doctor came to ask for her parents to talk to them once more about Haru's condition.

The girls were the quickest at running inside of the hospital room that Haru was currently residing in. A sharp intake of air was a shared action of most of them to see Haru laying on the bed with different things attached to her body as they were still trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

She just looked so pitiful.

Kyoko couldn't take seeing one of her best friends in such a condition and she clung to her brother, trying to fight the tears.

I-pin and Lambo ran up to the side of the bed to see Haru on the hospital bed. She didn't greet them with a bright smile like she usually would as she'd dig through her bag for treats to give them.

"H-Haru-nee… Wake up. You have to play with Lambo-sama now. Haru-neeeeee!" Lambo cried. Tsuna grabbed Lambo and I-pin who was silently crying. The two children latched themselves onto Tsuna and cried.

"S-she is going to be okay, right? N-nothing wrong is going to happen to her right?" She asked quietly, pleading for someone to tell her good news.

As if knowing that Gokudera would probably say the wrong thing at the wrong time, Yamamoto had nudged Gokudera's side kind of hard with his elbow. Knowing that it wasn't appropriate to make a ruckus in this kind of a place, Gokudera didn't say anything but he made a mental note that he was going to get Yamamoto back for that.

Bianchi gently patted the top of Kyoko's head with a warm sister fit for an older sister, "I'm sure that Haru will be just fine. I have never seen such a spunky and lively girl as her. She'll make a comeback." Bianchi told her.

Kyoko nodded her head, knowing full well that Haru was a ball of energy and just about nothing could keep her down. She was sure to beat this comatose state and be the lively girl that they all knew and loved!

"When she wakes up, we can go and celebrate with all the cakes she could possibly want." She rubbed her eyes, doing her best to keep her tears at bay. She had to be strong, for Haru.

Chrome held onto Kyoko's hand and nodded her head silently as if to tell her that she wasn't alone and that she would stay strong with her. They could both be the emotional support that Haru would need to get out of this situation.

"It appears as though the doctors have no idea what is going on." Reborn said as he was checking some of Haru's vitals.

Dino was also looking over Haru, trying to see if he could see anything. Nothing appeared amiss until he lifted the blanket ever so slightly to see if there were perhaps any signs of fighting on her arms or legs.

"Hey wait. What is that? On Haru's leg?" Yamamoto asked.

All eyes were on Haru's ankle that had the blue silken cord tied around it.

Kyoko tilted her head and tugged on her brother's shirt.

"Nii-chan, I don't get it. What is wrong with Haru's leg? I don't see anything." She said.

This came as a shock to the rest of the people in the room who could see the cord clear as day.

Why was it that Kyoko couldn't see it?

Chrome, Bianchi, and I-pin could see it.

"I don't know why Kyoko can't see it but… perhaps it has something to do with a dying will. Out of all of us here, she is the only one who can't use a dying will flame." Reborn said.

He didn't think it had to do with anything, but that was the only thing he could think of that would explain her inability to see the cord.

"Dying… will flame?" Kyoko questioned.

"Guys. This may be more serious than we thought. Do you see it? It's slight, but can you see that the cord is shrinking? As if it is a fuse, ready to detonate a bomb." Dino realized.

The atmosphere in the room grew very heavy by the sound of Dino's words.

So this wasn't just some accident, Haru was involved in something crazy.

"Amazing! To think you managed to find that so quickly and notice that it's shrinking like a slow fuse! I really commend you." A middle aged man laughed.

He wore a silver mask that covered his face, and wore an earthy colored Hakama. In his hand was the box that Haru had with her just yesterday.

Before they knew it, Yamamoto rushed forward with his bat which could transform into a katana if he swung it quickly enough. He managed to transform the bat, but he found out from his downwards swing that he couldn't harm this suspicious figure who appeared out of nowhere.

It appeared as though his body would move away from the edges of the katana.

"Now now, you should calm down there. A mere human couldn't possibly think of harming me." The man laughed and waved his hand and Yamamoto flew backwards and bumped into Ryohei and Gokudera but they managed to support their friend without falling backwards.

This… entity before them wasn't normal.

"I didn't feel any resistance when I tried to cut him. Rather, it felt like his body moved enough so the sword wouldn't touch him." Yamamoto muttered under his breath, alerting them to what they were dealing with.

"Ah, the two youngsters over there, I'll let you know that your illusions won't have any effect on me either." The man slowly blinked his eyes and Chrome fell to her knees clutching her head with her hands in pain. Mukuro was too proud to fall to his knees like Chrome had, but he also had felt pain coursing through his head.

The pain was so immense that it was hard to even concentrate. He wouldn't be able to cast any credible illusions this way.

This man was dangerous. "Everyone stand down. Everything he has done, he has done without the use of dying will flames. Don't provoke him needlessly." Reborn warned them stepping in front with the crowd along with Dino and Bianchi.

As the eldest of the group, they had to protect the younger generation. Bianchi stepped up to protect her friend and her stupid little brother.

The man chuckled once he noticed the urge to fight leave the teenagers.

That is, until a chain pierced through his chest.

"I see we have another guest." The man laughed as Hibari made his appearance from the hospital window.

Could this guy please just enter a building normally? Why is it that he often liked to enter houses or buildings through the windows anyways?

Hibari clicked his tongue and retracted the chains once he realized that they had no effect on him. "Wao, what an interesting fellow you are. Makes me want to bite you to death."

The man continued to laugh as he approached Haru's hospital bed, continuing to be very wary of the actions of the people now huddled in the hospital room.

"I merely came here to offer help. I know of a way to save your friend, Haru. I'm sure the doctors have no idea what is going on. Haru's spirit is currently… elsewhere. Fighting a dangerous battle all by herself." His hand stroked Haru's cheek, inciting the anger of the others in the room.

Reborn was the only one who managed to visibly be keeping his calm.

"Speak."

The man smirked, tossing the box to Ryohei who looked to be the strongest physically.

Ryohei wasn't sure what was going on but he tried to open the box but it wasn't budging at all. Even when Gokudera, and Yamamoto tried to pry the thing open, it wasn't opening.

No matter what any of them did, it refused to budge.

With a flick of the wrist, the box appeared in the man's hands once more. With a flick of his thumb the box opened with a 'pop.'

Closing the box once more, he placed the box under Haru's hand and with just a single finger, the box opened once more.

"As you can see, this is a special box which can only open for people it recognizes as its master. I failed to remember when mortal human beings try to open the box, their spirits may leave their body and get sucked into the treasure hidden within the box." He shrugged and laughed comically.

He may have been laughing but no one else was joining him. This wasn't funny. What the hell did he do to Haru!?

"Ahaha, putting the laughter aside…" He pulled the pendant out of the box and threw it in Kyoko's direction but Ryohei caught it instead of his sister.

"Nii-chan! Drop it!" Kyoko was scared that he would share the same fate as Haru. If that were to happen, she didn't know what would happen.

The man laughed once more, angering everyone to the point of them wanting to annihilate the whole hospital room with him still in it, however that would put Haru at risk.

Ryohei looked at the pendant and he didn't feel anything weird happening to him, so he felt it must be safe. He handed it to Kyoko to look it over and at first nothing happened but when she touched it, the once golden pendant changed to a dull gray color, scaring Kyoko into tossing the pendant back to Ryohei.

Once he caught it, the pendant returned to a golden color.

"You see, only those who can make use of their dying will can be able to help Haru in the middle of the war that her soul was sent into." The man said referring to how the pendant changed colors when Kyoko who couldn't use a dying will held it. "Of course not everyone who can use dying will flame will be accepted by the pendant. Hold onto the pendant and will to help Haru. If the pendant can accept your feelings, you will be able to help her."

Looking down at the pendant in his hand, he wanted to help Haru. She was one of his sister's precious friends after all. He didn't talk to her all that much but he knew that she was a nice and friendly girl. She would come over for sleepovers all the time and she was always very polite.

Not only that, she would sometimes bring gifts over from her mother. These could range from cakes, or fresh fruits. She was always willing to humor him when he was obsessing over the brilliance of the sport boxing.

Filling his mind with the desire to help her, and him essentially always being in dying will mode no matter what he set out to do, he felt warmth gathering near his chest and then coming out of his chest.

A small dying will flame lit in the center of his chest and dropped onto the gem in the middle of the pendant.

The pendant glowed the color of his dying will flame and spit something out. It looked like an arm bangle with a gem in the center of it with the same color as his flame.

"Congratulations young man. The pendant has accepted you. Please, do wear that bangle on you at all times."

Ryohei felt a bit spooked out by this, since it was like a piece of him just decided to leave him and then returned with this weird form. He slipped the arm bangle onto his arm and looked around the room. He looked at the others in the room to see who wanted it next.

Bianchi just snatched the pendant from him and she did the same thing as Ryohei but nothing was happening.

"It appears as though you aren't compatible with the pendant." The man said. Frustrated, she handed the pendant to Chrome who yielded similar results.

Chrome handed the pendant to Mukuro who was easily able to make the pendant accept him. His object was a chain that he could attach to the belt loops of his pants.

Not wanting to lose to him, Hibari snatched the pendant from him, and yielded similar results. His object wasn't something he could wear but it was a pen.

What a smart pendant, he wouldn't allow himself to wear a piece of jewelry or something similar during school hours.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, Dino, and even Reborn were able to have their dying will drop into the pendant and have something get spit out at them as well.

Bianchi felt upset by this, noticing that the pendant was only accepting the males and not the females. How sexist. Why is it, that it was always the boys who had to help the females out? Why couldn't females help each other out?

It always had to be a guy?

"To the females in the room, I apologize. It appears as though the pendant only wants to accept males this time around. The last time, it only accepted females. Such a picky thing it is. If you also wish to help Haru, all you need to do is simply pray for her. Sending her your honest thoughts will be enough. She will sense your feelings."

Even with this, Bianchi and Chrome couldn't feel satisfied but they just had to accept things as they were.

The man was handed the pendant and he examined it carefully. "You need more people. This simply isn't enough. Only when the pendant has received enough 'players' to aid Haru on her journey will it change its shape. You must go and find some more participants. Before it's too late. The more people you can find, the slower this blue cord will shrink." The man lifted the cord to show them that the pace it was shrinking at was quickening.

"What happens when it disappears?" Reborn asked, wanting to know how dire the situation was.

"Well… if the blue cord disappears… in that case… I would have to say my goodbyes to the young Haru. I'm sure you know what I mean by this, correct? If you can find participants, the rate the Cord would disappear with would slow down."

Kyoko held onto her brother tightly, worried about her friend. She was going to die if they couldn't find other participants quickly enough?

Panicking, Tsuna ran out of the hospital room with the pendant, thinking about anyone who could possibly help their cause. The nearest group who were able to use their dying will was… the Shimon famiglia.

After briefly explaining the situation to them, the pendant was passed around to all of them and it seemed as though only Enma was compatible with the pendant. Even with him joining as a participant, the pendant hadn't gone through any changes.

Dino took the pendant this time and said that he would take it with him to Italy to see if he could find anyone else to help their cause.

No one in his famiglia were compatible with the pendant. Curious about the situation, Squalo visited for information. Seeing as Haru was going to be wrapped up in some kind of a war, it would make sense to ask the super human Varia for help, right?

Dino asked Squalo to see if he was compatible with the pendant or not, and if he was, pass it around Varia headquarters to find someone else who was compatible with it.

Squalo did as he was asked because Dino refused to tell him all of the details until it was proven whether or not he was compatible with it or not.

It seemed as though he was compatible with the pendant as his dying will dropped into the pendant and spit out what appeared to be a badge of some sort that could be pinned onto a shirt or a jacket.

It did sort of seem like it would be something that fit him.

Dino explained the whole situation to Squalo as they made their way to the Varia headquarters. The enemy was of unknown origins and he seemed to be pretty powerful.

He may have been the strongest opponent they have had to go up against yet.

It took a while, but the whole Varia had their chance to test their compatibility with the pendant. Out of everyone in the base, only Xanxus, and Belphegor were compatible.

It took a lot of convincing to have Xanxus test his compatibility with the pendant, saying that 'this is a waste of my time. Move out of the way, trash'.

It wasn't until Dino mentioned that all of the tenth generation guardians were compatible that sparked Xanxus's competitive nature to attempt it himself.

If those brats were compatible, there was no way in hell he wouldn't be either, those pieces of trash.

As soon as the pendant spit out a ring shaped like a crown was spit out, the pendant changed its shape into a skinny bracelet.

Having access to a speedy jet, Dino flew to Japan with Squalo and Belphegor who simply wanted to visit Japan to eat the good food and to bother Gokudera.

While on the flight, Dino called Tsuna to tell them that they managed to find enough participants to transform the pendant into a skinny bracelet. They decided that they would visit Haru again in the hospital, sure that the man would appear before them again if they did.

Everyone gathered to the hospital as soon as they could and sure enough the man appeared before them once more. It didn't take too long since everyone was already gathered at Tsuna's house anyways.

"Wonderful! You managed to find enough participants to join the game in such little time. Impressive." The man took the bracelet and slipped it onto Haru's wrist and it tightened itself so no one would be able to slip it off of her wrist again.

The blue cord slowed down the rate that it was disappearing in at a rate that it looked static.

"So… this is the blue cord I heard about." Enma and Squalo both observed this blue cord that was supposedly Haru's life line.

From what Squalo could tell with his instincts as a master swordsman, this man before them was not ordinary.

It would take some crazy measures to probably take this guy down. He could see why they were all so worked up about this guy in the mask.

It sort of reminded him of the time when the Arcobaleno were fighting each other to have their curse released.

That shitty bastard in the mask was so irritating. This guy was different though.

The air that surrounded him wasn't human. This guy may have a human form, but he wasn't a human. Dino told him that he was probably a spirit or something, but he wasn't sure.

Things started to click in his mind. Things would get tricky if they attempted to wage a war against them. Especially since it was as if he had Haru hostage in some alternate universe that she was 'currently fighting' in.

If he was able to do this to a regular civilian, what would he be able to do with those in the mafia? This threat simply could not be ignored.

"Now, I should at least explain the situation. When Haru opened this box, the gem in the middle of the once-pendant got a bit too excited and it extracted her spirit from her body. That is why she's in a comatose state. Being the greedy thing it was, it sucked her in after extracting her spirit. It wants to suck her in completely and eat her, but she's fighting against it right now. That's where you all come in. By lending her your power, she can put up a better fight against the gem." He started explaining.

That made sense as to why dying will flames were needed in order to lend Haru help. Though why did they need so many people?

"The gem isn't something that can be underestimated. It will take a long time of fighting in order for Haru to become free from its clutches. It will weaken over time, and if Haru's will power is strong enough she can break free. It would be too dangerous to have one person shoulder all of the dying will flame burden, so the gem always takes a decent number of participants to help her."

This answered the question of why they needed so many participants.

How long would it take for Haru to break free? What if she couldn't break free when the gem weakened? Would Haru be stuck forever? Could they do anything else to help her?

"Right now, Haru is playing a game. A game where her must bear her heart and trudge through many trials. She mustn't lose heart while playing the game. If she does, the gem will become an even stronger force for her to fight against. Depending on the results of her game, she may wake up every once in a while, but unless the bracelet slips off her wrist by itself, her spirit is still stuck within its clutches."

So from this they could gather that if the game was progressing well, she may wake up for maybe a few hours or a few days but unless the bracelet slips off her wrist, she isn't completely free from the dangers of her spirit being sucked into the gem forever.

"If she ever does wake up, she likely won't remember anything. You must not tell her about what you've done, because if you do, who knows whether or not her heart will reject the truth? If she rejects it, she won't be able to return to the game and she'll be sucked into the gem and remain in this comatose state for the rest of her life. Of course, if she dies while playing the game… I don't need to go much further do I?" The man chuckled to himself when he saw the varying looks on all of the people in the room.

Looks of worry, determination, and even fury.

"Lastly, the objects that you received after donating some of your flames, you must keep them on you at all times. It will sap your dying will flames at different points in time and with different amounts. Sometimes it may take a small amount and sometimes it may try to take a large amount of dying will flames from you. Do not worry, it will never take enough that it would endanger your life. The most that would happen is feeling sick or drowsy." The man finished explaining the gist of the situation at hand.

They were aiding Haru by lending her energy to use in her battle against this weird gem. The only thing they could do is wait around and hope for the best.

Looking at the blue cord that was tied around Haru's ankle, the man could offer a rough guess to how long Haru had before she would be a lost cause. A month at most.

"If Haru cannot win the war game she's in within a month, I would say 'goodbye Haru, it was a pleasure knowing you.' Hopefully she's strong enough to overcome this obstacle. I bid you all a farewell." The man bowed and disappeared into thin air.

Kyoko held onto Haru's warm hand, wishing that she would wake up and laugh like she always had. She missed seeing her energetic friend who she could discuss cakes with.

She had to stay strong for her friend. She could do this. "It's okay Haru. I have faith in you. You can do this. Afterwards we can go and eat all the cakes you want." Kyoko whispered.

"Come on Kyoko. Let's go home. We should let Haru rest." Ryohei tapped Kyoko's shoulder. With that everyone left the hospital room. Squalo had to go and fetch the dumb prince who was likely stuffing his face with sushi or something.

Afterwards they could return to the base and explain the full situation to Xanxus and hope he'll comply. It was a worry to know whether or not he would actually listen to the condition that he would have to wear the ring at all times.

All they could do now was be on standby and hope for the best.

Haru continued to lay on the hospital bed, her spirit lost inside of the gem which sucked her in.

* * *

><p>Next is prologue 3 and then this story can officially start. Everyone should have read the rules by the time chapter 3 comes out. I'll be keeping track of who I'm sure has read the rules.<p>

Until next time folks.

-Neospice12

PS: In case people were curious to know:

Canon characters: Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn, Hibari, and Mukuro.

Easy Unlockable character: Enma

Medium Unlockable character: Tsuna and Dino

Difficult Unlockable character: Squalo, Xanxus and Belphegor.


	3. Prologue 3- The Beginning

The prologues are over with this chapter! At the very end of this chapter will be a question and options.

If you haven't read the rules or if you haven't read the rules properly, I will not add your username to the raffle

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 3- The Beginning<strong>

Haru was sucked into the mysterious gem and her subconscious was just floating around without a care.

However, after some time, Haru could somehow get this feeling of warmth surrounding her, and as more warmth surrounded her, she returned to her senses.

Once she opened her eyes, she felt herself getting sucked into what looked like a wormhole.

"HAHI!? Haru wakes up to only get sucked into something else again!?" She struggled to move away from the wormhole but of course this was just a fruitless effort on her part.

She got sucked in and she wasn't sure of the specifics, but she was sure that she was moving at a very fast pace.

'Go forth and complete your mission, the one only you can fulfill. Good luck.' A gentle voice whispered into her ear. At first, Haru was going to try and make further contact with this mysterious voice, but she noticed something in front of her which caught more of her attention than the suspicious voice she didn't recognize.

A tiny speck of bright light appeared before her eyes and she knew that she was speedily moving towards it. This speck of light was growing bigger and bigger and once Haru passed it, she noticed that she was up high in the air.

The next thing she knew, she was falling from a great height.

"HAAAAAAHIIIIIII! HARU DOESN'T WANT TO DIIIEEEE-DESUUUUUU!" She shrieked, trying whatever she could to somehow decrease her momentum as she fell. If she fell to the ground like this, she'd die! Go splat!

From the height she was falling from, Haru knew that no matter what she did she was a goner but she didn't want to lose hope. She had to have faith in herself!

Haru fell quite the distance when Haru felt her end was near and that she was going to die in this unfamiliar world. The only thing she could see from her fall was that there was a forest, a big… kingdom perhaps surrounded by the sea.

"Fumu, so this is where you were. You strayed a far distance from the summoning circle. Not… quite what I was expecting from the savior." A voice came from right next to Haru's ear.

Quickly moving her head towards the source of the sound, she saw a familiar child, Reborn. The only difference was that he was wearing a wizards robe and hat. He was sitting on a carpet, perhaps it was a flying carpet prop? HOW CUTE!

Was he cosplaying?

"Reborn-chan? What are you doing here? Do you know where this is?" She asked.

The wizard tilted his head to the side, not quite understanding what she was talking about. "How curious. We have never met before but you were pretty close to guessing my name. I am the great Rebo! The master magician. It's a pleasure to meet you." Rebo bowed courteously.

Haru bowed her head in response when she remembered the problem at hand.

"This isn't the time to be exchanging our greetings! Haru is going to die!" Haru was waving her arms frantically. If a wizard could exist in this world, then maybe she could defy physics? Fly Haru, FLY!

The scenery around Haru came to a pause, making Haru think for a moment that she managed to break physics when she realized that she was lying face down on something soft. It was a carpet?

Oh! It was the one that Reborn, no 'Rebo' was sitting on just now!

"Well then, Haru, let us first go to my home before I start explaining why you are here." Rebo tapped the carpet with his wand and the carpet automatically started flying.

Haru took in all of the sights around her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw a big red and orange bird.

"Hahi?" She turned to see if she could see it, but it disappeared into the clouds above the forest.

Having heard her say something, Rebo turned his head to look up at the clouds, just in time to see the tail feathers of the massive bird before it disappeared inside of the clouds.

It was rare to see him around, but perhaps he came out because he sensed something was amiss? Maybe he just wanted to help this mysterious creature who was falling from the sky? What a busy body he was.

"What you just saw was a large fire bird, a phoenix if you would. He is probably one of the only ones left of his kind. He rarely ever shows himself so you're quite lucky to have seen him so clearly on your first day here. I guess you can say he's quite shy. I have passed him by a few times lately but I haven't actually seen him for 2 whole years." Rebo commented.

Haru continued to look around at her surroundings, trying to make a mental note about where certain important landmarks or important buildings were.

Like, in front of the large castle were two mansions separated by a rose garden.

"We are about to pass the barrier. You might feel a slight shock, be careful." Rebo warned as they passed through a barrier and Haru could feel a slight shocking sensation.

It was similar to when someone walks around a carpet with socks on and tries to touch something. That shock was what Haru just felt running along her skin. It didn't really hurt so everything was fine. The sensation of pain is what allowed Haru to realize that this wasn't a dream.

She could feel pain. So if she were to die here, she was really going to die and it was going to hurt a lot in the process.

A shiver ran down her spine as soon as she thought this.

They passed the barrier and flew for a few more minutes before they stopped at a clearing. Rebo clapped his hands and a tower appeared before them and a moat surrounded the tower.

Rebo likely had some kind of a barrier which disguised the tower so it couldn't be found normally. The tower was detached from the town so Rebo must have lived out here by himself.

The carpet flew over the moat and dropped them off at the entrance of the tower and flew away. Tapping his staff against the door, it opened for him and let the two of them in.

The inside of the tower was bigger than she imagined. Perhaps he used magic to make it appear bigger on the inside than it appeared on the outside? Haru wasn't sure but she didn't feel like that was very important at the moment.

Walking deeper into the tower, Rebo guided her to a guest room where they could sit and talk. Rebo walked over to a big chair and sat down on it and gestured for her to sit on the sofa. Haru slowly edged her way towards the couch, as if she were worried that it was going to move and attempt to eat her.

"The furniture inside of the tower are normal, non-magical items." Rebo commented, dispelling any worries she had about furniture coming alive and attacking her.

She has seen Disney movies. She has seen the destructive power that magical furniture could have.

Beauty and the Beast was a prime example of this.

Anyways, knowing that the furniture was not dangerous, Haru sat down in her seat and waited for him to explain things to her.

Waving his wand, a small map of the surrounding area projected itself in the air. He was going to use his wand like a laser pointer.

"This is where we are currently. It would be in your best interest to stay here as it is the safest place to be at. I am the grand wizard Rebo who erected the barrier we passed by earlier today to keep this town safe." Rebo started to explain.

Haru was listening intently to the wizard and was trying to commit the basic gist of the map to memory.

The town was pretty large and so was the forest. The town was surrounded on both sides by either the forest or the sea. It would be a bad idea to go strolling through the forest and get lost in it, she'd surely die from the looks of how big it was.

"This is the sea port. Pirates and traders tend to dock here. Right now, only Kaipan the 'pirate hood' as he calls himself has his ship docked there. Before you ask, yes. Kaipan. KAI from Kaizoku and Pan from Peter PAN. He's a pirate who steals from the corrupt and gives to the poor." Rebo shook his head and sighed. He was such a weird fellow.

Haru felt exhausted from the crazy explanation. If she was going to be seeing her friends in this weird world, she could fathom a guess as to who this Kaipan would be. "Excuse me… if I may ask, what kind of a weapon does he use?" She asked.

"A magical item that he commissioned me to make for him. A bat which transforms into a sword if you swing it quickly enough. A sword is a pirates life line but he loves playing games like a child so he couldn't give up on the baseball bat." Rebo explained.

Haru felt all of the energy drain from her. This 'Kaipan' was definitely Yamamoto. She was sure of it. He would have a hard time choosing between the noble duty of Peter Pan's but also want to play a cool role like a pirate. The name was so simplistic, it was so like him.

She just hoped that his personality was the same. She wouldn't know what to do if he was too different from what she knew.

Rebo then moved on to point to the town. "This is a pretty big town as you can see, the town square is right here in the middle. There is a fountain there that has been dried up for a long time now. It has dried up since the time the king was overthrown and replaced by King Gnaw. The populace believes that one day the previous king will return to reclaim his throne and all will return to normal. This fountain is the favorite hanging spot of a particular fellow."

Haru was busily trying to take in all of this newly found information in her brain. She felt through her pockets, hoping that the contents of her pockets would have stayed the same.

They were! In one pocket she had a needle and thread and in the other one was a pencil and a small notebook! Perfect!

She was jotting down notes as Rebo was explaining to her various of things.

"Be careful when you walk around town. You can come into contact with a lot of people. Some are kind and some are mean. I'm sure you will be just fine. If things ever get too rowdy, I'm sure you'll wake up the two mansion owners and they'll punish those who woke them up." Rebo pointed to the two mansions that were built close to one another.

In the middle of the two mansions was that maze that Haru saw while she was flying on the carpet. From the map, the maze appeared to be pretty big and complex in nature.

She couldn't tell anything else other than that from the map.

"The twin guardian mansions are separated by the rose garden. The mansion on the left belongs to an incubus while the mansion on the right belongs to a vampire. The two have 'served' as guardian to the monastery for no one knows how long. I say 'served' but really they just do as they please. If they don't feel like helping, they may be prone to letting an enemy army march right by their mansion without a word of warning to the castle." Rebo chuckled, finding these two to be quite funny.

Past the twin mansions and the rose garden was a large castle.

"This is the castle which is closed to all visitors at the moment. The crown prince is missing and the King has placed the castle on lock down until the prince can be found. The only person you could possibly talk to is the knight who stands guard at the gates. He's noisy, so I don't like him very much." Rebo made a face when thinking about this guardian.

The last place he had to talk about on the map was the forest.

Most people wouldn't dare venture into the forest because it was so big and quite unforgiving to intruders. The inhabitants of the forest could be dangerous and were very often savage.

"The forest is normally off-limits to people, but for someone like you, you might be okay. I'll get into that a little bit later. If you recall the big bird you saw earlier, he has his nest somewhere in the forest. Various other creatures live there as well. Sometimes if you are lucky, you may see something like a few elves, or even a unicorn." Rebo said.

The unicorn caught Haru's attention.

She would love to go into the forest and maybe sneak a glance at a unicorn! Though if things like unicorns and such existed, then so did scary things like dragons and werewolves, right?

Vampires and incubus's existed, so it made sense as to why the forest would be a dangerous place.

"Now, to talk about the barrier that covers this whole place. You see, there is an evil force that has been terrorizing this world for centuries now, trying to steal all of the energy from the inhabitants of this world. At first people thought it was some disease which slowly affected the populace by making it harder for them to keep their energy. The more educated people know the truth. He has been using his magic to steal energy from others, making it flow from our bodies at a pace impossible for someone to survive after." Rebo said.

Haru was thinking that this was starting to sound like a shonen manga or a few shoujo mangas with heroes. A certain Sailor uniform wearing warrior of justice came to mind.

The premise of that series was that some evil queen was trying to take over the world by stealing all of the energy form humans or whatever, right?

Why couldn't the bad guys try to find other sources of energy? Solar power? Hydraulic power? Maybe even using the wind would work?

"We are people who can find or make special items which can provide energy and we can make this energy into our own. I can find special gems and use them to power my magic for an example. These gems can also be used to power ships and make them move. Power and energy come from various sources. You, are special. You are unable to make use of various items and convert their energy into your own." Rebo pulled something out of his robe, a skinny bracelet with a rainbow shinning gem in the center.

Haru wouldn't know this, but it was the same exact bracelet that Haru in the real world was currently wearing on her wrist.

"This bracelet will allow for you to move around freely in this world and convert the particles in the air into energy. However, your ability to use energy and make energy will pale compare to the abilities of those who live here." Rebo explained.

So from what Haru could guess, she would have a different feeling to the inhabitants of the world. Unlike others who could convert energy into their own or make use of the energies found in gems, she could not do any of this.

"The man who is terrorizing this world is trying to steal all of the energy he can get his hands on. Of course, if we get rest and eat food, we can get energy normally that way, but it isn't as convenient as other means. I would not know if this would work the same way as you since you are made up differently from us. Even our sense of time likely differs from yours. We can all last a day with a meal or two and a few hours of sleep, but I don't know if that would work the same for you." Rebo said.

Haru wasn't sure what was so difficult about surviving that long with just 2 meals and a few hours of sleep. Even she could do that, but Rebo did mention that the flow of time was different.

Perhaps it was quicker or longer than the time flow in her world?

She was going to guess it was longer, but in her experience of reading stories about people being sent to other worlds, sometimes the flow of time was too random to get used to. One day may end in an instant or it may seem like an eternity.

Not wanting to question the flow of time, she decided she'd figure it out on her own. She just wanted more information.

"Since you cannot do anything about energy on your own without assistance, even creatures in the forest will know that attacking you won't do them any good. It would probably result in them losing energy. That's why I say if you went to visit the forest, you would be just fine." Rebo said.

Haru was feeling nervous about visiting the forest, but now she was pretty excited about it.

The town looked interesting as well! She wanted to explore the area and meet all the different kinds of people. She couldn't forget Yamam- Kaipain either.

Maybe she could also find someone she knows in the forest? If not, she wanted to go and find a unicorn and befriend one!

"Okay, so pretty much, the other sources of power is like an extra battery. Not needed but good and convenient to have." Haru said.

Rebo nodded his head and he handed the bracelet over to Haru and told her to wear it. "This bracelet will be extremely important to you while you stay here in this world. Never lose it. It has many functions but I can explain those to you slowly. The reason why you are here is because I've summoned you. I summoned the hero who will save us from the evil man, Gekka who is terrorizing this world."

A quick gasp, Haru could never forget that name. He was the reason why she was even in this mess in the first place! That. THAT EVIL MAN!

He couldn't just stop with harassing Haru, but he also had to harass this world too? The nerve of that old man.

Though, Rebo just said she was the hero right? EH!?

"H-Haru isn't sure if she could become a Hero. She doesn't know how to fight. Will this bracelet help me transform?" She asked.

Rebo shook his head. The bracelet wasn't that convenient.

"I am unsure of what methods you must go through to save this world, but with my magic, you were summoned here as the savior. It may just be from your travel that your memories are lacking in some departments. I'm sure you must have heard a voice in the middle of your summoning?" He asked.

Haru thought about it, trying to think about what was happening while she was being summoned to this world.

She could only remember being sucked into this wormhole and traveling at a quick pace. Now that she thought about it, she heard an unfamiliar voice whispering into her ear right before she popped out of the wormhole and started falling from the sky.

"Now that Haru thinks about it, she does remember something. I think… the voice told me I had a mission to complete?" Haru thought about it, but that's all she could remember. What was she supposed to do?

It looked like she really was the savior. How was she going to save them? How could she defeat that man? Was he even able to be defeated? Haru felt disheartened but she calmed down once Rebo patted her shoulder.

"If it is your destiny, it will work out in the future. You may not know the answers now, but they will come to you in time." He said. "The barrier I erected serves the purpose of annulling the magic of Gekka. There is a barrier covering the entire land, and a secondary barrier which covers the town. He can't find this place easily and he cannot steal the energy from the people here. We have stayed safe from him this long due to the barrier but it most likely won't last much longer. I would give it a month tops. The barrier will only allow those I acknowledge as a guest to walk through."

Since Rebo has acknowledged her as a guest already, Haru could walk around freely between the town and the forest and sea port.

There was just so much information, she wasn't sure if she could really understand it all.

She was just going to have to review everything later and try to commit most of this stuff into memory.

Rebo stood up from his chair and motioned for her to follow him.

He started to walk through the tower, giving her a very quick tour of the area. They were currently on the bottom floor. He stopped in front of a big door with an intricate design on it. The carvings looked like some kind of crazy spell was engraved on it.

All of the other doors in this tower were normal doors, except for this one.

"No matter what you do. NEVER try to open this door. While I don't think you can because I have placed my magic on it, but I can never be too sure. It may be possible that since you are not one of this land, you may be able to bypass my magic. Promise me to NEVER open this door. If you do, I cannot guarantee your safety. You'll likely lose your life." Rebo spoke darkly.

A shiver ran down Haru's spine and she nodded her head quickly.

She didn't want to die so soon so she had no choice but to tell him that she wouldn't go through the doors, but she was curious about what was hidden inside of it.

He didn't tell her anything so she had no idea what was behind the door, but she could at least imagine what may have been hiding behind the door.

He started making his way up the tower, showing her different rooms. A bathroom, the library, a study room, and halfway up the tower, was a guest room. The room that he prepared for her.

As soon as she took one step into the room, a bright light shone from the center of the room and a small twister summoned itself in the middle of the room, making the air in the room swirl like crazy.

When it died down, the room looked just like her room at home.

"I set up this room with magic to change into whatever would suit your preference." Rebo explained.

Amazing. Rebo was surely a grand magician if he was able to recreate her room like this.

Next up was the very top of the tower were Rebo's room was. It was a huge room with many scrolls littered about the room, potions and spells. Paper was everywhere and over in the corner was a big bed, a dresser, and a desk.

Coughing into his hand, the things littered about the room levitated and started to find their way to their appropriate resting places.

It was a dream to be able to own a room which would clean itself.

Wizards sure had it nice, didn't they?

The room cleaned itself up and Reborn turned towards her once more, "Is there anything else you'd like to ask? If you ever need me, feel free to come and find me. I'll probably be here, researching magic." He said.

Haru's mind was too muddled with new confusing information to come up with an intelligent question. The only thing she could think of asking was whether or not it would be okay for her to go and explore the area. Would she need permission to leave?

If the tower was hidden, how would she find her way back home?

"Is Haru allowed to leave the tower?" She asked simply.

Rebo nodded his head. He looked at the bracelet that she was wearing. "Wherever you are, wave your hand over the gem in the center of the bracelet. A light will guide you to the tower. When you are close enough, the tower will reveal itself to you as you are my guest. You are free to come and go as you please. You are not my prisoner." He explained.

That answered most of Haru's questions.

So she could explore as much as she wanted and she would be able to find her way back 'home' which was a sigh of relief to her.

It would be horrible if she got lost in a completely new world after all.

She was a little bit worried about food.

What if he told her that they ate bugs!?

What if they ate things like gems or food? She didn't think her teeth would be able to take such torment.

"As for food, I showed you the kitchen area. It was small, wasn't it? The kitchen is magic after all and it can make anything that you are in the mood for, or at least make something similar to it. It can make meals or even deserts." Rebo stated.

Desserts.

It looked like Haru was going to have to experiment with this later.

'Wonder if it could make me something like creampuffs? Haru can almost feel herself drooling already.' Haru thought excitedly to herself.

Considering how crazy her day had been, Haru was dead tired.

She just wanted to go to sleep in a comfy bed and sleep. She can worry about everything else after she wakes up.

"Just take it easy for now and rest. Can't have the savior dying from overwork or worrying herself too much. If you can manage to complete your 'mission' the world may return to normal and you should be able to return to your original world." Rebo told her.

Haru smiled at Rebo and made her way towards her room.

It was day one and she was already feeling a lot of pressure for being told so suddenly that she was the savior of their land.

She walked into her room and she opened up her dresser and closet to see that the contents of her room were the same.

Though there were a few differences of course. She didn't have her cell phone, or charger anywhere. She didn't have her alarm clock either. The electronics from her world did not exist here, but some of these objects were replaced with similar things of this world.

There was a clock hanging on her wall, but it wasn't an alarm clock. The way the clock was made was weird as well. It didn't have hours. It just had read the day on the top and a pointer hand which pointed to the words 'day, afternoon, and night'. Right now, the arrow was pointing at the word 'night.'

This world was going to take a lot of getting used to.

Haru took out her pajamas and she then walked over to the bathroom to get herself ready for bed.

The thing that was horrible about living in a new environment was trying to figure out things like sinks and the shower.

She stood there for a few minutes before she figured out how to turn on the shower and manipulate the temperature of the water. She quickly washed herself, dried herself off and then she dressed herself.

Of course they wouldn't have anything like a hair dryer but she wondered if they had something similar. In the meanwhile she was using the towel to dry her hair. A cute bird looking ornament was attached to the wall.

Perhaps it was something like a coat rack? Would someone need something like that in the bathroom though? There were already towel racks around.

Mentally preparing herself, she lightly touching it with her finger, the beak of the ornament opened and released a large gust of air, making the towel fly out of her hands and her hair flew around with the gust of air.

If she hadn't prepared herself in advance, it was likely that she would have went flying along with the towel.

That answered one question. They didn't have a hair dryer that one could use by holding, but they had some kind of thing attached to the wall which could dry hair.

Staring at the sink, here came the next challenge.

There it was! A toothbrush. It was still in a box so it was unused. Perfect.

Now for the toothpaste… there wasn't any.

Did they just use water?

"No no, Haru. Be creative. This is the house of a wizard. Think like a wizard." Haru rinsed the bristles of the toothbrush under water and she brought the toothbrush to her teeth.

As soon as she started brushing, she felt something smooth like toothpaste was being applied to her teeth and the bristles were working on cleaning her teeth.

Feeling rather proud of herself for being able to figure this out, she mentally patted herself on the back.

"Haru is just so smart. Look at how well she can adapt to this world." Haru put her hands on her hips and smiled triumphantly.

"Indeed, miss Haru is very smart." Her reflection started speaking to her.

Haru screamed and ran to the other side of the bathroom.

H-HER REFLECTION SPOKE TO HER!

HOW?

WHY!?

The reflection didn't move when Haru moved back and it stared at her with a mystified expression.

The figure moved and it was moving out of the mirror?

'HARU HAS A TWIN!? KAA-CHAN, YOU NEVER TOLD HARU WAS A TWIN!' Haru was screaming inside of her mind, her heart beating like crazy.

The figure stood before her and it then changed its appearance.

Before her stood, Kyoko!

"KYOKO-CHAANN~" Haru rushed over and hugged the mysterious figure which was giving her the fright of a lifetime only a few seconds ago.

While it looked like Kyoko, the one before her was not her best friend.

"Excuse me miss, I am just a mere shape shifter. I am something like a maid who works to keep this place nice and clean. My name is Koko." The Kyoko look-alike curtsied.

Haru had let her go and she bowed her head gently in the direction of this Kyoko look-alike. She really looked like Kyoko and she even sounded the same.

The way they talked differed a little bit however.

It was disappointing that it wasn't her friend, but relieving in a sense that she was not also dragged into this situation and she saw many more familiar faces in this crazy place. It helped her feel calm.

"I wished to introduce myself and what better way to introduce my abilities than to demonstrate it? I apologize for scaring you, miss Haru." Koko apologized.

Haru shook her head and smiled at the apologetic Koko. "It's fine. Haru is just fine now. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Koko. I hope that we can get along." Haru bowed her head once more.

Koko bowed her head to mimic Haru and she entered the mirror once more and left through the door in the mirror world.

Haru touched the mirror and started adapting different poses to see whether or not her reflection would do any other weird things.

Feeling confident that nothing else would surprise her, Haru finished her business in the bathroom and then left.

Walking her way to her guestroom, she plopped herself onto her bed and snuggled into her covers.

She was so exhausted, it took her little time to go to sleep. Before she went to sleep though, she reflected on what she had learned today and on what she wanted to do the next day.

Once she decided on what she wanted to do once she woke up, she relaxed and let herself fall asleep.

* * *

><p><span>QUESTION<span>: _While Haru lay in bed, she thought about what she wanted to do as soon as she woke up. After thinking about it for a while she finally came to a decision:_

[*]Explore the tower a bit more

a.) Do not investigate the hidden door, Rebo told me not to.

b.) Even though he said not to, I want to investigate the door.

.

[*]Venture out to the town!

a.) Listen to the begger's story.

b.) Do not Listen to his story.

.

[*] I want to go to the pier!

.

[*] I'm kind of curious about the forest.

a.) Take Left Path

b.) Take Middle path

c.) Take Right path

Choose which ever option suits you best [if there are letters underneath the options, please choose a letter as well] and tell me what you think is best in the reviews. I shall scramble the usernames and choose. That is, if you have properly read the rules…

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this! I don't know how often I can update with how busy I'll be, but I'll try my best! 8D As long as we all adhere to the rules and such, I will be a pleasure to work with. If a ton of people ignore the rules… that's when I'll just get really upset and I'll quickly lose my drive to write for this series. Don't do that to me. You want quicker updates, not slower ones.<p>

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

-Neospice12


	4. Day 1- To the Town!

HAHA! So… just about every single one of you have chosen the same option. So I got a head start on it last night. The raffle chose the popular option so my work wasn't wasted. Thus, i'm updating not too long after the 24 hour mark.

Raffle winner: CordiallyYours

_[*]OH! So, I apologize that my explanation was likely lacking. So, UNL is only used when you are answering a question for unlockable characters. UNL is just short for 'unlock' ahaha. So, when you are choosing an option to advance the story, you just need to type out your choice. I ask that people type UNL right before their choice for the unlockable characters because it would make things easier for me is all. Sorry for the confusion!_

_[*]I didn't think about this until now, but if you are a guest user, PLEASE sign with the same name. I am keeping track of who I know has read the rules and those I don't think have read the rules. The same goes for guest users, you are not exempt from the rules of course. So if you have properly read the rules, please keep your username so I can cross-reference with my list and know you read the rules. If I don't think you read the rules, then I'm not counting your choice for the raffle. I planned this out for 2-3 whole years and took the time to make this a fun project. The least we can do is read the rules. That's how I feel. _

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer is applied, this is a work of pure fan fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1- To the town!<strong>

Haru's eyes fluttered open and she yawned, stretching in her bed. Looking over at the clock, the hand was still pointing at night. She could have sworn she slept for a long time, but perhaps she hadn't? It was still night after all.

Maybe she had one of those dreams which only lasts a few minutes but it feels like it has lasted for a few hours in the very least?

Rolling the covers back over her body, Haru drifted back into sleep. She prided herself in the fact that if she willed it, she could go to sleep instantly. It was only when she had a lot on her mind where she would have trouble going to sleep.

In the time she spent asleep, she managed to have two different dreams. Things started off with one dream and then morphed into another one.

Her dreams normally consisted of her eating a whole mountain full of cake with her friends, or she was busily making costumes for a play. Sometimes she even had dreams about gymnastics meets.

"This time for sure, it should be morning." Haru was confident this time so she looked at the clock to see the blasted clock still pointing at 'NIGHT.'

Stomping herself over to the clock, she dragged a chair over to the wall so she could reach the clock. She held the clock to her ear and it was making a subtle clicking sound. It was still night? Just how long did the people in this world sleep for!? Incredible. She was sure that she must have slept for at LEAST 9 to 12 hours just now.

Even if she willed herself to sleep right now, she wasn't sure if she would be able to do it.

Replacing the pink clock on the eggshell colored wall, she hopped off the bed and returned the chair to where it was before, in front of the desk.

It was unfortunate that her room didn't have a window. She figured it was because towers weren't normally built with a lot of windows for perhaps security reasons? Maybe it was just how towers were made? If you were piling big slabs of stones on top of one another, it would likely be dangerous to make many windows.

It was just something she learned when reading a few books on the architectural feats of the past.

For towers such as this type, stones of similar size were all stacked on top of one another in the same row. The stones grew smaller in size the higher they were placed on the tower. Triangular shapes were found somewhere towards the bottom, possibly near a door to help channel the weight of the stones above. It would be dangerous to have windows.

No matter how much this room looked like her room back at home, she couldn't deny the fact that this place was indeed, a tower. A magical tower, but still a tower nonetheless.

Haru pushed the door open to see Koko standing there with her hand raised as if she were about to knock on the door. She quickly dropped her hand and smiled at Haru. "I was about to ask you if you wished to have breakfast." She asked.

Slowly backtracking her steps into her room, she snuck a peak at the clock. Yep, the hand was still pointing at night. Perhaps breakfast and dinner were switched in this world?

Koko chuckled behind her hand, knowing what it was which was probably confusing Haru at the moment. "The flow of time in this world isn't static. Some nights can last for what seems like an eternity and some nights can feel like it passed by in an instant. Everyone just tends to move at their own pace. Also, our days don't strictly follow the morning, afternoon and then night order. Sometimes it can go out of order. It can go from night, to the afternoon and then back to night." She explained to Haru.

No wonder, no matter how hard Haru tried, she wouldn't be able to lull herself back to sleep. She probably has already slept enough to make her body reject it so strongly. It was weird, but it was time for her to start out her day. This place was definitely going to have to take some getting used to.

It was going to be weird trying to fall asleep when the sun was still up in the sky, but if nature called for sleep, she was going to have to do it.

Digging through her dresser, she pulled out some clothes for her to change into. "Haru will get herself ready to start her day and then head down to eat breakfast." Haru told Koko who curtsied and left Haru to give her privacy.

Using the mental map she created for herself yesterday, she easily found her way to the bathroom she used yesterday and she got herself ready to start out her day.

She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and dried her hair. After her hair was completely dried, she tied her hair up like she normally did. She was now ready to start out her day!

Making her way down to the kitchen she walked into the center of the room, unsure of how this room worked.

Koko walked up to Haru and handed her a hat. "The food selecting hat."

Haru placed the brown wizard-looking hat on top of her head and waited. "Toast… and eggs." The hat spoke with a raspy, low voice, shocking Haru out of her mind. This hat could talk!

As soon as it finished speaking, a plate full of food floated right up to Haru. Taking the plate, she walked over to a table situated against the adjacent wall, she started eating her food. Everything tasted just like they would at home. The eggs tasted just like how her mother would make them!

Koko stood right next to Haru and held out her hands, making Haru realize that she was still wearing the hat. "Ah! I'm sorry about that. Haru forgot she was still wearing the food selecting hat." Haru lifted the hat off of her head and returned it back to Koko who then placed it on top of a hat rack.

Never would Haru think she would ever see a hat rack placed in a kitchen before until now. Such a peculiar place, but what could you guess would happen if you lived in a wizard's tower?

Koko bowed her head and left the kitchen with quiet footsteps which almost couldn't be heard.

The next shock that came to Haru was when she finished eating her food and the plate and silverware floated away from her and towards the sink and started washing themselves.

"Everything here seems to be automated." Haru spoke with awe.

Now that she finished getting herself ready for the day and having had her breakfast, it was time to go on an adventure!

Using what she remembered from yesterday, she made it to the front of the tower and she pushed on the door but it wouldn't budge. What a heavy door!

"Haru just wants to go outside to venture around. Please open up!" Haru had her body up against the door, trying to push them open with all of her might. Once she asked the door to open up for her, they swung open.

Unable to fix her balance from the shock, Haru fell to the ground with a painful thud. She needed to be more open minded and realize that it was likely that everything was somehow automated. Picking herself up from the floor, she dusted herself off and turned towards the inside of the tower.

"Haru is going out to visit the town!" She announced the course of action she planned to take. There was no answer, but feeling content that someone, or at least something must have heard her, she stepped out of the tower.

It appeared that while she was eating breakfast, morning has finally decided to grace them with its presence. Turning her attention to her right, she could see the entrance to the town. Excited for her new adventure, she made a straight bee-line towards the town.

No matter how much she wanted to convince herself that this was all but a dream, everything around her felt and looked so real.

The grass underneath her feet bent and gave way to her feet. The rock and pebbles that paved the roadway crunched and shuffled every time she took a step.

A gentle breeze would feel refreshing against her cheeks and the calming sound of birds singing in the morning was the same in this world and the next world.

She walked through the entrance of the town and took in her surroundings. The town looked like something you'd find in a fantasy setting. The houses were all made out of wood and there weren't that many colors. The roads were paved with rocks and pebbles. The mode of transportation looked like they were horses and carriages.

Laundry could be seen hanging on wires hanging above the windows of every house. These wires must have been connected to various houses so a few households may have shared the same laundry wires.

Thinking back to Disney movies once more, she could think about how people would hang their laundry on wires and tug on the wire line to move the laundry down the line to allow for more space to hang laundry on.

This town was very rustic, very different from what she saw in Rebo's tower. His house wasn't that different appearance-wise from your modern home in Japan. Well, that is, if you could forget that most of the furniture there was embedded with magic.

Even though the town looked like something you could normally find in the countryside, the main difference was the type of people who lived in it. Haru could see people, animals, and even mystical creatures walking around.

Some creatures must have had special powers and were making use of them.

What she thought was a cute little cat was actually a shapeshifting person who would morph into a human form after her attempt to beckon the feline.

Feeling a little overwhelmed, Haru quickly made her way towards the town square, ignoring everything that was going on around her.

Haru made it to the town square and she looked around.

Just a few feet ahead of her was a grandiose marble fountain.

"Ah, this is the old fountain that Rebo was talking about." Haru ran over to the fountain and looked inside of it to see that it really had dried up. What a pity since it was so pretty.

The fountain had a majestic lion standing tall next to what seemed to be a leopard and the giant bird Haru saw in the sky.

All three stood close to one another and had their mouths open. It would seem that water would have been sprouting from all of their mouths.

"Hah? How do you know Rebo-san? Speak up now you dumb woman, before I claw your pretty face up." A disgruntled voice spoke to her.

Haru knew that voice anywhere. That jerk of a hooligan!

"Gokudera! Haru is not stupid!" Haru raged.

Again, the person before her LOOKED like someone she knew but wasn't that person. She could already tell that this was going to be a tough habit to break.

The Gokudera look-alike was resting in between the three animal where there was a small cozy place for him to take a nap in. She didn't see him at first but that was probably where he was.

He had these fluffy ears on top of his head and a scruffy tail swishing from side to side. The ears were twitching with annoyance with her not answering his question quickly enough but confusion was written on his face.

"The name is Oodera. Not Gokudera." He muttered, curious about how it was that she was half-correct on guessing his name. Did Rebo-san talk about him at all?

Haru was already getting kind of tired of this guy as memories of her fighting with Gokudera flooded her mind. "Okay, Oodera. To answer your question. I'm living at Rebo's tower as a guest. If you don't believe me, you should ask him yourself." Haru answered his question and walked past him. "Haru wishes to explore the area so Haru will bid you a farewell for now." She waved her hand lazily.

Oodera felt a bit jilted with the way she just answered him, but he had just woken up from a nap and he was too tired to care anymore. He laid back down in the middle of the fountain ad went back to sleep.

Haru walked further into the town to see an old well. She looked inside of it to see that it was dried up as well.

"Excuse me miss, if I may have a bit of your time. Let me tell you a story, please." A weak and timid voice spoke.

Craning her neck, Haru could see an elderly man shaking behind the well. He wore old, raggedy clothes.

Feeling some pity for the poor thing, Haru decided to listen to what he wanted. She didn't know if she would be of much help but she could at least try to help him out.

"Haru isn't sure how much she can help, but she can try your best to help out." She said.

The defeated eyes of the beggar shone with a glimmer of hope upon Haru's agreement to help him out to the best of her abilities.

"You see, I am missing a very important item. I had a curse placed on me and only when I retrieve the item, can I return to my original form." The weary beggar started to tell his story. "The longer I am without my item, the quicker I age and lose my memories. Soon, I may die from the effects of my curse."

Haru could see why this man seemed desperate to have people listen to his story. He needed help finding his object and he probably could not do it on his own.

Not being able to find it in her heart to tell him no, she decided that she'd try to help him out. She wasn't sure if she would be of much help but she could at least be on the lookout for his lost item.

"If Haru can ask, what is it that you lost?" She asked.

The beggar lifted himself off the ground with his cane and shook his head, "Due to my curse, I cannot say much more than what I have already said. The only hint I can possibly give is that it has an emblem of a tiger on it."

Keeping that small tidbit of information in mind, Haru was going to keep her eyes peeled for anything that had an emblem of a tiger on it.

Having finished his story, the man shakily started walking away with his cane, begging other people to listen to his story and offer their help in assisting the beggar in finding his lost object.

Haru walked around the town, tossing over stones and searching through the alleyways between the houses. So far, she couldn't find anything that fit the description. Then again, if it could be found so easily, the beggar would have found his object by now.

Maybe it wasn't even in the town? Maybe it could be found elsewhere? She could only assume that he has searched the town multiple times and it was likely that others like her have tried helping him.

If it has yet to resurface itself, then the item was hidden away in a hard to reach place, or it was not located in town but elsewhere.

With this in mind, she figured that moving to another area would yield better results. Just where should she go though? That was the question at hand.

* * *

><p>[RED FLAG ALERT]<p>

You have listened to the old beggar's story and have set off the quest to unlock the Hard-level unlockable characters. For a few consecutive chapters, I shall ask you a few questions. If you can answer them correctly, you will gain a letter. Once you've collected all the letters, you must scramble the letters to answer the final question. For the first couple of questions:

1.) Starting easy: Who is my favorite character in KHR?

2) Do you know what country I was born in?

* * *

><p><span>Question<span>: _What shall Haru do next?_

[*]Continue walking to…

a.) Visit the left mansion

b.) Visit the right mansion

c.) Skip the mansions, I want to challenge the rose garden maze to get to the castle!

[*]I want to visit the sea port.

[*]want to return to the tower, honestly.

[*]I want to visit the forest.

a.) Take left path

b.) Take middle path

c.) Take right path

* * *

><p>I'm trying my best. I hope this is getting interesting for you guys. OTL<p>

There are so many options, it's crazy, isn't it? Waooo. Also, I'm surprised you guys managed to set off the beggar's event so soon. Hahaha, if you guys manage to answer all the questions and scramble the letters around, then you can unlock 3 of the hard-level unlockable characters. XD

On another note, I'm laughing because at this rate, the medium-level characters will be unlocked really soon. Y'all are so good at this. Too good at this. The irony if the easy-level character will be the last of the unlockable characters to be unlocked.

Until next time!

-Neospice12


	5. Day 1- To the Sea Port!

Raffle winner: Anon user. 101dalmations ; Visit the Sea Port to visit Kaipan. Mmm… yes good choice. I sure love my Yamamoto. This works out better anyways… for reasons I cannot say but is pretty obvious if you think about the time of day it is. /hint hint nudge nudge/ There is another reason other than that, but I don't wanna spoil things. Fufu. (I'm evil because I'm trying to make you guys curious because the more I pique your interest the more likely you'll go to _new places_ and trigger _more_ red flags, I mean what?)

You guys are so lucky that I'm not that busy since classes just started so I can spend a few hours of the night just typing this out. SOOOO LUCKY

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer is applied

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1- To the Sea Port<strong>

As Haru thought about which place would be a good idea to start with looking for the missing item

"Mmm… Yamamoto- I mean, 'Kaipan' may have an idea of where to find the missing item." Haru thought to herself.

She turned on her heel and made her way to the seaport. To get to the seaport, one had to leave the town entrance and from the entrance turn to the right. After a bit of walking, one would reach the seaport. The tower was not too far from the left of the entrance.

If one were to walk beyond the secondary barrier, past the tower, one would reach what Haru would believe to be the entrance of the forest.

As she was making her way towards the pier, she could hear what sounded like people shouting and… she wanted to call it singing… but it sounded more like cats dying.

It was still the morning time and people were partying it up like it was New Year's or something.

Haru scanned the port to see a familiar looking face sitting on top of some boxes, drinking something in a big mug.

That wasn't alcohol was it? She didn't care if they were in another world. Underage drinking was bad!

"Kaipan, you're not drinking alcohol are you? That's bad for you!" Haru scolded the person she knew by face, but not someone she really knew personally.

The pirate/robin hood froze and almost dropped his mug. Someone was yelling at him? He didn't recognize this girl. He jumped off from the boxes and walked around her, as he took sips from his mug.

Nope, she didn't look familiar at all. Then again he's travelled around a lot so it was likely that he just forgot about her.

"Aye, I'm not drinking alcohol, Ya see. This is milk. See?" He lowered the mug so she could look inside at the white liquid.

That's when Haru recalled that Yamamoto really loved drinking milk. It is good for building strong bones and helps a growing boy grow.

He even told her once that he had milk bibimbap. Mentally, Haru wanted to vomit when she heard that he could eat something like that. She couldn't imagine it would taste very good.

It was good to see that he was pretty much the same old Yamamoto she knew from her world.

"Mmm… I don' seem to recognize ya at all, lass. Tell me yer name."

Haru had to take back what she said. This Yamamoto was too different. She couldn't handle the way he spoke to her. "Ha…hi… Ah… Yaaaar… Haru's name is Miura Haru. Itsa… pleasure to meet ya." Haru spoke slowly, trying to conform her way of speaking to compliment his.

Kaipan flicked his green Robin Hood-like cap with a red feather and flashed a big smile. The leather gloves he wore looked fitting for a thief.

He's carrying a bow and arrows on his back. He wore a white dress shirt with frills on the front and a red and golden sleeveless vest which extended past the waist and reached to his mid-thighs. Quite fitting for a pirate captain. On his side… was a baseball bat? Ah… Rebo did mention that.

Did she dare to look down? At the pants? In her heart, she begged that he didn't take his dress code to be half pirate and half Peter Pan. It would be really awkward to see her friend in skin-tight green leotard pants.

His pants… was a light tannish color. They were normal fitted pants. Okay, that's okay. What about the shoes.

Were those brown leather, pointy elf-ish shoes?

'You may be half pirate and half Peter Pan, but this is ridiculous.' Haru had to try her best to keep in her laughter from escaping. The shoes looked so funny. Over all, he looked okay but it also looked really weird.

The bow and arrows, the shoes and the hat worked for the Peter Pan theme and everything else worked for the Pirate theme… well aside from the baseball bat. That must have been strictly a Yamamoto theme.

Even in this world Yamamoto could not let go of the baseball bat.

"Haha! I'm sorry. I always speak to people I meet for the first time like that." Kaipan laughed at Haru who struggled with Pirate lingo.

Feeling upset by him making fun of her, she puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest. Jerk.

Kaipan motioned someone from his crew over who handed him a mug of milk. "Come on, drink some milk and cheer up." He tried to appease her with milk.

Seeing his cheerful smile which could almost rival her own smile, Haru gave in and accepted his peace offering. She slowly started drinking the milk which was slightly sweet. They must have added sugar and perhaps vanilla into the milk? It was pretty good.

"Haha, i'm sorry. You seem to know me, but I don't remember who you are." Kaipan apologized to her, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Haru shook her head. She only knew about him because Rebo told her about him. She only spoke so familiarly to him because he looked like someone she knew. She really had to be careful about this.

She always felt pretty calm around Yamamoto because he was always so friendly and calm, that is, if he wasn't holding a baseball. In that case, he could actually get pretty scary! His game face was terrifying if you were standing opposite of him!

One time, she walked into the room and a baseball missed her face by a few inches. She almost saw her life flash before her eyes. Lambo apparently asked him to play catch… and that's when she walked in. Lambo never dared to ask him to play catch again.

Haru could only wonder if he would do the same in this world but she wasn't willing to find out. If you took baseball away from him, he was an easy person to talk to.

"You look very much like my friend… from back home. His name is Yamamoto. He loves playing baseball. You'll never see him without a baseball bat. He's very friendly." Haru explained as she was taking sips from the mug.

Kaipan nodded his head with a thoughtful look on his face. It would be interesting to meet this Yamamoto person. He seemed like a cool fellow. Any person who carried a baseball bat constantly was a friend of his.

"Is that so? So this means you must have heard of me from someone, can I ask who? " He asked finishing his mug and setting it on top of the boxes that he was sitting on earlier.

He was a little bit nervous to find out who she had heard about him from, but he didn't let any of that show on his face. Haru didn't even pick up on it either so she just answered his question without any reservations.

"Haru heard about you from Rebo-chan. He told me about how you carried around a baseball bat and about the things that you do. Like how you travel around and give things to the less fortunate people." She said.

So it was Rebo-san.

Kaipan had a lot of respect for the little guy. His stuff was great. His baseball bat transforming sword thing was his prized possession. It was great for recreational activities and for fighting!

He could feel relieved knowing that she had heard about him from Rebo-san and not from someone else.

Haru finally remembered what she came here for. "AH! Haru wanted to ask you something. Haru was wondering if you could help find something."

He leaned up against the boxes, looking at her intently to show her that he was listening carefully to what she was saying. While Peter Pan and Pirates had images of those who weren't responsible or mature, he was always willing to sit down and listen to someone's problems.

That hasn't changed about him at all, which was relieving to know.

"Haru was wondering if you have found any items recently with an emblem of a tiger on it." She said.

He tilted his head to the side and thought long and hard about it. He turned towards the ship and motioned for her to follow him.

The two walked into the cellar under the deck to look at all of the things that they've collected. "Let's start looking." He said as he started attacking the pile on the left.

Haru took the side on the right and tackled those. The two quickly looked at all of the items and made their way slowly to the middle.

Most of the things they had collected were gems or regular gold coins. It wasn't difficult to sort through all of the items, but it was time consuming to look through all of the items. Most of the items collected had a lion emblem but not that of a tiger.

"Haru is looking for a Tiger, not a Lion. Why are all of these lions?" Haru huffed in aggravation. She was sure that she could find the item here.

Kaipan was still looking through his pile as he laughed at her question and decided to answer her. "Haha! That's because that is the symbol of the previous king. I'm sure you've visited the town square already? There is a fountain with a Lion, a leopard, and a phoenix?" He questioned her.

Haru thought back to not too long ago and recalled seeing a fountain like that. It was the pretty fountain that Rebo told her about so she wanted to take a look at it.

Continuing to shuffle through all of the items on her side of the pile, she waited for Kaipan to continue the story after she gave a small grunt for confirmation. This search was pretty disheartening.

"It would make sense that the town would honor the king with his likeness ya know? He was a great king, that Lionel. The fountain was made to symbolize the 3 animal kings that served and protected this town. OH! Have you met Oodera yet? He's a great guy isn't he? Always so grumpy. He was Lionel's most loyal subject."

Haru mentally sighed over the fact that even in this world Gokudera was such an avid fanboy over someone.

Wait. Did that mean that Tsuna-san was also in this world? HE WAS THE PREVIOUS KING!? THE ONE THAT GOT OVERTHROWN!?

What was it again? King Gnaw? He took over his place as the new king? She hoped that he was okay. Overthrowing kings could be pretty dangerous, right?

"Lionel disappeared after that incident a couple of years ago. Ever since, Oodera has left the palace and roams around the town square. Have you…met the phoenix yet?" He asked.

The way he asked the question made Haru think that he was withholding some information from her. Given Yamamoto's nature, if he was keeping something from her, there was bound to be a good reason for it.

She didn't want to pressure the details out of him so she paid that no attention.

"Haru has seen him once before." She answered him.

"Where?" He asked her next.

Was that important? Why would the location of meeting a phoenix be important? No mater. "Haru saw the phoenix flying over the forest." She said.

Slowly nodding his head, Kaipan seemed to have gotten information from her answer.

Kaipan laughed and sat down on the ground, having finished looking through his half of the pile. He was good in the dark and was able to look through everything efficiently. Haru was taking her time listening to him speak as she was looking over everything carefully.

"It's rare for anyone to see him like that. You're really lucky you know? I've never seen him like that myself. I've only seen him as he is in town. Rebo-san says that the fountain is very close to his likeness." He grinned, honestly feeling happy for her to have seen such a rare sight.

Continuing to look through the items, a question was nagging at the back of her mind. She remembered something that Rebo told her when he was going over the zones yesterday.

She wasn't sure if she could bring this up, but she figured that if it wasn't something she should ask, Kaipan would just tell her.

"I was wondering. Why are you still anchored here on port? It looks like you have enough things to set sail. I'm sure people are waiting for you." She said.

From her question, Kaipan had a pained expression on his face, hiding his face by pulling down his hat. "So I told you about Lionel. He was a great king. In this town, you can find many great things to give to those who live in the affected areas of Gekka's influence. I often come here a lot to gather resources and then set sail. A special rule that has been set is that you need the permission from the monarchy to leave. King Gnaw has put the palace on shut down… so…" Kaipan didn't need to go much further, Haru was able to put two and two together.

So that is the reason why they were stranded there. They wanted to leave to help people but they couldn't because of the palace being on lock down.

That was the reason why they were all partying it up at the port. It would probably be too depressing to just sit around and wait for the palace doors to open up again. So to take their minds off their feelings of guilt, they had to party. Just like pirates would.

"Hey, do you mind I tell you a little story? I never told anyone this story before. I'm feeling a little sentimental right now… so… do you want to know why I call myself Kaipan?" He asked.

Haru felt that this may get really sentimentally heavy so she stopped her searching to sit right across from him, to let him know that she was going to listen to his entire story and be there for him if he needed someone to lend a shoulder.

"My father was a pirate. He told me the stories of all of his adventures he went on with his crew. It was so amazing! I wanted to be just like my dad when I grew up. Travel the world, find treasure, make new friends. You know, the joys of being a pirate. Not the ones that pillage villages and stuff, just the ones who crave for adventure." Yamamoto wanted to make things clear that he wanted to be a pirate for the adventure and not because he could go and pillage villages and harm people.

He didn't want to be seen as some violent thug. He just wanted to travel around with his friends and have a great time with it.

It was great seeing him smile like that as he thought about his father.

Though… that smile soon turned into a painful one. It was heartbreaking to see the look of hope and sincerity in his eyes turn into that of a tired and sorrowful pair of eyes. Just what happened to make him like this? Haru has never –okay she has once.

The time when they lost an important game that could lead them to the Koshien. She has seen that broken look on him before.

She wanted to comfort him but she wanted to wait until he was done telling her the story.

"I'm sure you know about Gekka and what he's doing…" Kaipan continued once he saw Haru nod her head. "By looking at this town, you probably can't imagine it, but the world outside of this town is a sad one. Every day is a fight for survival. No one knows when they'll die. How much longer they can live. Smaller islands have completely been wiped out. The bigger continents are barely hanging on. Islands with lots of resources are trying their very best to hold on with what they've hidden from Gekka." Kaipan clasped his hands together, resting his forehead on them.

It was a bit hard to see in the dark, but Haru knew that his shoulders were shaking. This was painful for him. He must have seen many things on his adventure.

This couldn't be much of an adventure when all you saw was death and suffering all around you.

"Most vegetation and wild life have died. It's rare if you can see a single tree still living outside of these barriers. Humans? Heh…It's rare to see someone able to walk a full two feet without collapsing onto the ground." Kaipan's voice was staring to shake.

Haru, at this point wanted to hold him and tell him to stop. He had told her enough but she felt that he wanted to tell her the story. His side profile showed his resolve to explain the situation to her, who didn't know the situation. To make her understand his desperation to leave but they just couldn't.

It was the law and monarchy that have made it so that no one could leave. Haru noticed it briefly when she was falling from the sky that it looked like there was some kind of a barricade surrounding the sea port to make it impossible for ships to sail away to sea.

She understood that it must have been to make sure the citizens would not go out to sea and find themselves unable to return. This place was a safe haven for them and it would be horrible to allow them to venture out.

"My village. It was a small village, Haru. We were small but had resources. That's because my father collected a lot in his pirating days. During the scare of Gekka's plot, people attacked and stole to find my father's secret stash. My father didn't care, he wanted to help people. Even when he got injured, he forgave them all. I didn't know, at first, but my father would sacrifice what he could for me. Give me power gems to restore my energy when I was tired. He would pretend to be fine and energetic. I… I should've known. I should've figured it out. He… his wounds. They healed so slowly. Haru, he sacrificed everything, his own life to save me! I didn't notice until he could barely walk anymore. Even still, he tried to continue giving me everything he had." Little tears that he was trying to hold in ran down his face.

She couldn't even begin to imagine how much it must have hurt him. A father-son relationship was very similar to a daughter-mother relationship. If her mother died… no, she didn't even want to imagine it. It would hurt so much.

Her own mother was like her best friend. Her best ally. To think that he saw his father slowly dying in front of him and probably watched as he drew his last breath. Likely buried his own father as well.

"My father kept his ship hidden from his pirating days. I decided that I wouldn't waste my father's sacrifice. I would travel around and help as many people as I can. That's the way I can honor my father." Kaipan was wiping his eyes with his hands.

It was a noble quest indeed. To honor his father, he wanted to help as many people as he could. Save as many families as possible from suffering the same fate as he.

"I rounded my friends and recruited other people who wanted to join my cause. We travel around collecting power gems, food, and water so we can disperse them to people who need them. To lessen their worries for at least a day or more. Let children remain children and not orphans. To stop parents from saying goodbye to their weak children. No one can stop Gekka, but we have to help each other to lessen the damage."

It wasn't that he just jokingly decided to become both Peter Pan and a pirate. He was Kaipan because it was his dream to be like his father and to respect his father who was a pirate and he was on a noble quest to help others, just like Peter Pan would.

While it seemed both Kaipan and Yamamoto did some crazy things and thought stupid things a lot, they really thought about some deep things.

She shifted herself over a little bit to wrap an arm around his shoulder to bring him in closer to her. He rested his head on her shoulder and cried quietly as she patted his shoulder. "There there, you have been through a lot. I'm sorry to hear about your father. I'm sure he was a great man and would be proud of what you're doing." She spoke soothingly to the poor lad.

They remained that way for a few minutes before he composed himself and thanked her for listening to his story.

In the end, nothing in the cellar had a tiger emblem on it.

It appeared as though the people in the town didn't seem to like the new king very much. From what Kaipan told her, Lionel was a gentle and respectable King. He tried his best to protect everyone and was fair. King Gnaw was not the same. He was violent and selfish. He was far from understanding. He was also unreasonable. He had the whole sea port barricaded and the castle was on lock down!

No wonder people still had things with Lionel's symbol on it. Even they wanted the old king back to save them.

Even though it would be difficult to do so, she was sure that Lionel was waiting to make a comeback to serve his subjects once more. At least, she knew the Tsuna she knew would do that.

He would never let his friends suffer. He was waiting for something, for sure.

"Kai."

"Hai?" Haru wasn't sure what he was talking about.

Yamamoto grinned sheepishly.

"My real name is Kai. Pops hoped I'd become a pirate one day. I couldn't throw away the name he gave me so I just added the 'Pan' for Peter Pan to my name. Heh heh, it's pretty lame, I know. Don't tell anyone. It's our secret." Kaipan grinned.

Haru giggled, finding him to be pretty cute.

"Haru won't tell anyone." She promised.

Unable to find what she was looking for they left the cellar to return to the deck.

Since they were returning to the light from being stuck in the dark for so long, Haru's eyes burned. Yamamoto must have been used to this as he didn't flinch at all when he stepped outside.

"Hyuu hyuu! Way to go capt'n. What were ye doing with the pretty lass down in the cellar? Do we have a captain's mate joining us now?" One of the crew members teased.

The blood immediately rushed to Haru's head at what they were insinuating. They did nothing of the sort! Haru was innocent!

Being the easy going guy as ever, Kaipan only laughed and waved the comments off like they were nothing. She could see hint of pink on his cheeks but that was it. How unfair. It looked so natural for him to shrug it all off.

Kaipan walked off the ship with Haru following closely behind him. "It wasn't like that, I was helping her find something that she might have lost."

"Well? Did ya find it? Need fo' us to help ya?" Another crew member asked.

Soon a few other crew members crowded around, offering to lend a hand as well. Haru could feel that this crew was full of genuinely great people. They were all willing to help someone they didn't know. Kaipan explained to them briefly that they were looking for something that had a tiger emblem on it.

Nothing of that nature could be found on the ship but they could keep their eye on the lookout for it.

"Thank you all for offering to help. Haru must leave now, she has a few things to do." Haru just wanted to retreat just in case the topic went back to teasing them.

The pirates all waved and told her to come back so they could party again.

"Sure Cap'n Kaipan will be waiting for ya lass!" "Yeah! Ye better come back n' visit! He gets lonely easily, ye hear?"

"HEY! Don't say things like that!"

Pirates sure had loud laughs. She could hear them even when she walked far away. Such an impressive lung capacity they had.

Looking up at the sky, it was now the evening. It was still pretty bright out, so she figured she had time to visit one more area before heading back to the tower. Go back to town and look around some more?

Maybe keep walking straight and eventually get to the forest? She thought about where she wanted to visit and once she made her decision, she started walking towards her destination.

* * *

><p>[[Missing Item Mission:]]<p>

The First couple of questions were answered correctly! The answers were Haru Miura and South Korea. My good old friend of many years answered the second one correctly for you guys. I didn't expect her to actually join us, but she did. Good for you guys, she already knows how to unlock 3 characters. [speaking of which. DID YOU SEE? So close to unlocking Tsuna and Dino. Girrrrllll, are you excited? Yes you are] I know you are reading this. You know those events I wanna trigger. HELP ME TRIGGER THEM SO I CAN LAUGH. I'm counting on you.

_Here are the letters you've won!: i and o._

Next couple of questions!:

3.) A little harder now: What is my favorite number?

**Hint: Nah, it is not KHR or ES21 related. So don't bother guessing 1, 11, 18, 21, 40, 59, 80, 86, etc. **

4.) Do you know what field I'm majoring in for college?

5.) Fu fu… you're going to have to do some digging for this one: 'Yellow Feathered Match Maker' was originally a crack fic before I decided to make it a serious fic. Does anyone remember [or can you find] what really OOC action I had Hibari do? This action was taken out after I decided to make this a serious fic.

* * *

><p><span>Question<span>: _Haru feels like she can visit one more zone/area before heading back to the tower. Where shall she go?_

[*]Haru should venture past the town square this time!

a.) The left mansion seems interesting…

b.) TACKLE THAT ROSE GARDEN MAZE LIKE A BOSS!

c.) I'm not afraid of vampires, visit the right mansion!

.

[*]Visit the forest! UNICORNS AWAIT ME!

a.) Take the left path and conquer!

b.) Take that middle path.

c.) When in doubt go with c, take the right path.

.

[*]Nah, Let's just head back to the tower.

Don't you like my option choices? Don't they sound fun? Now you can feel like a boss as you choose your options.

* * *

><p>Until these batch of UNL questions are answered, I won't post up the next batch of questions. I only do this because it will make things cleaner this way. =w=<p>

Hope you enjoyed it!

I hope I'm not the only one thinking this is getting interesting so far. So many things I wanna show everyone but I can only do that when people choose the correct choices. OwO

-Neospice12


	6. Day 1- To the Forest!

Raffle Winner: NaturalDreamer; Visit the forest and take the right path. Hoh hoh hoh! You're not wasting any time are ye? Well the quicker they get unlocked the better… so… good jobbu.

So we are halfway done with unlocking the hard characters, AND a bit more than halfway there for the medium unlockable characters! Wow, I'm very impressed. I'd be SUPER impressed if we manage to unlock every single character and all that jazz. The prize is many more events to play around with. B3

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied and do I really need to do this every chap, because nah I don't want to… but I will.

* * *

><p><strong>To the Forest<strong>

"Haru has visited the town, the seaport, and she lives in the tower. The last place to explore is the huge forest." She made her decision. She was going go to the forest! She still felt like she had plenty of energy to help her through the day so she wanted to do a little bit more exploring.

Not wanting to waste any time, she started moving her feet, briskly making her way towards the forest.

It was not difficult for her to see since there was still plenty bright out, and the wind brushing against her skin was cool to the touch. So she was neither too cold, nor was she too hot. It was the perfect weather.

Perfect for exploring a forest and making unicorn friends!

"GYYYEEEEHHHHH! GEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

Suddenly, everything got much darker. Haru brought her attention quickly to what was going on above her to see a silhouette of a large bird which was flying towards the forest once again.

As it flew overhead, it cast its shadow down on the ground below it. At first, Haru was frightened, thinking that perhaps nightfall had crept on her so suddenly.

Luckily for her, she was just caught under the giant bird's shadow. She waited for the bird to fly by before the sun could illuminate her path again.

Once the shadow disappeared, something floated down to her nose, tickling it ever so slightly. Scrunching her nose, Haru picked the object off her nose.

It was a really pretty feather! It was dark red at the base, orange in the middle and yellow at the very tips! Surprisingly, it was very warm.

"They say you shouldn't keep feathers but this one is really pretty. Haru got to see him twice AND she gets a souvenir. Haru is VERY lucky." Haru puffed out her chest proudly. She always knew she had a great sense of luck but this is just crazy, isn't it? Everyone else would surely be jealous of her.

Wanting to keep it safe, Haru stuck the feather into her hair, not wanting to mess up the feather. The oils on her finger tips would make the vanes[1] stick to each other, so the next best place to keep the feather would be up in her hair.

Feeling confident after having shaken her head a few times to ensure that it wouldn't come loose and fall out, Haru was ready to set off to the forest once more.

Quickening her pace, Haru was lightly jogging towards the forest, excited to make some new forest friends, and maybe get a closer look at the phoenix! Everyone else seemed to know him so he must be friendly!

While Haru had faith in her endurance, she was surprised that she could run this distance without feeling exhausted. How peculiar… perhaps, just by being in this world her endurance skyrocketed?

No matter, that wasn't important.

"Be prepared Unicorns! Haru is coming to befriend you!" She ran through the entrance of the forest, and within a minute of running, she came across a dilemma.

The pathway split into 3, the path splitting to the left, the middle, and the right.

After thinking about it for a long while, she decided to take the right path.

"It is called the 'right' path because it is also the 'correct' path." Haru amused herself with her self-made joke. It wasn't as fun when you were by yourself telling jokes to yourself.

She took the right path and had her eyes wide open and her ears listening to the things around her intently. She could hear twigs breaking and the wind rustling the leaves on some branches around her.

This pathway was pretty long, she has been walking for about 10 minutes and it didn't appear as though she was reaching the end of the pathway. Haru was starting to feel pretty nervous now because what if this was some path created to tire people out and then capture them?

Now she was starting to hear the cries of different 'things' around her. She couldn't be completely sure what she was hearing around her since this was a new world. For all she knew, cats sounded like sheep and that dragons sounded like cats.

Actually that sounded pretty cute. Could you imagine a big, scary dragon about to scorch you with its hot flames right after a cute little 'nyaaaa~' sound? Haru giggled at the image in her head, calming herself down with the cute thought.

This didn't last very long as she heard a howling sound and a few twigs breaking near where she was walking and she didn't bother to stick around to find out what it was. She knew that questions came after you ensured your own safety.

She continued to run down the paved path, hearing a loud, roaring sound ahead of her. This sound didn't scare Haru however, because she knew what this sound was.

A waterfall!?

"How…? No Haru. This is a new world. Don't question it. Still…" Haru was dubious about what she saw in front of her.

At the end of the pathway was a large clearing.

A beautiful glistening lake appeared before her, surrounded by a large rock formation. At the very top of the rock formation is where the water was pouring down from.

While Haru thought of it as a waterfall, the falling water wasn't particularly strong or anything. The water seemed to be gently falling down to the lake beneath it with a loud splash. Someone could stand under it and probably get a good massage out of it at most.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she walked around the edge of the Lake, approaching the rock formation. The rock formation was surrounded by other smaller rocks. It appeared that behind the waterfall was a hole in the rock formation, which could only mean that there was a secret cave behind the waterfall.

A classic romantic adventure setting! A hidden cave behind a waterfall! Excited, Haru climbed up the water formation and slowly made her way into the hidden cave.

It was a bit dark, but the light could pour in through the space between the water and the hidden shelter. Adjusting her posture in the cave, her hand hit something and it hit the hard wall behind her.

She used her hands to pat the ground until she found what it was that she hit.

Holding it out towards the direction of the waterfall, she could barely make out that it had a large ovule shape that had a long handle on one of the ends.

A mirror? She turned it around in her hand to see it had bristles. So it was a brush.

What is a brush doing around here?

Patting the ground around her again, she couldn't find anything else. No blankets, food, clothing, or anything.

The only thing that was near was the brush.

Having stayed in here for long enough, her back started to ache. It was time to emerge from the interesting hidden cave.

Now that the brush could be seen better in the light, Haru could see that it was an interesting brush. Depending on how you moved it in the light, it slightly changed colors.

It reminded her of the inside of seashells. That soft, shiny interior of those conch seashells.

It was really pretty. The back had engraved on it a… horse?

This wasn't supposed to be a seahorse or something was it? The horse looked normal aside from what rested on top of its. The normal, pointy ears of a horse was replaced by what looked like fins.

At the bottom right of the ovular part of the brush was engraved a cursive F.

"This person must have really liked the sea. Even the cursive F has little fin-like extensions on it." Haru giggled to herself.

Looking around, it didn't seem like anyone had been here for a long while. There was no signs of life here. Seeing there was no point in leaving the brush here without an owner, she decided to take it along with her.

Who knew? Maybe she could find the owner later on and give it to him or her?

"Okay, Haru needs to go back this way. She can do this." Holding the brush tightly in her hand, Haru walked down the pathway once more. There was no way to get to the three pathways or even the entrance of the forest unless she took the pathway.

Sure, she could verge away from it, but there was no guarantee that she'd find her way out of the forest. Getting lost in the forest didn't sound like a very good idea to her.

So far, things were going well. She was walking down the path at a decent pace. She wasn't too slow that she would be an easy target, but not too fast that something would want to chase her down as prey.

Wildlife sure could be tricky. They liked to give chase to anything that ran away from them. It was their instinct or something.

Suddenly, a few snapping sounds were heard to her right. Freezing, Haru waited a few seconds, taking in all of her surroundings to give her a sign to make a dash for safety.

"Neeeeeeeeeh~"

That was a horse. Was it a unicorn?

BAM BAM BAM!

It sounded like something was bashing against the trees? With great intensity from the looks of it, the leaves were showering down.

"Haru is going to pretend that she saw and heard nothing." Haru continued walking down the pathway at a slightly quicker pace.

As she walked, she saw little things scampering across her feet. She saw bunnies, squirrels, and little things she's never seen before.

As of right now, her experience has been more enlightening than it was scary.

She finally made it back to the beginning of the 3 splitting pathways!

"Mmm… the phoenix has a nest somewhere in this forest, right?" Haru tapped her chin, deep in thought.

Should she continue searching through the forest or wait until another time?

She could go back to the tower or even investigate somewhere else, like the mansions. Before even visiting the mansions, she turned around and visited the seaport to greet Kaipan instead.

Choices choices… what was she going to do?

* * *

><p>[1]Ya know when you pick up a feather there is a thick white part in the middle? That is the Rachis. From the rachis, there are really thin things that project out of them. The colorful parts of the feather. Those are the vanes.<p>

* * *

><p>[[Missing Item Mission:]]<p>

Next three questions have been answered! Answers being: 9, Chemistry, and in the crack version, the craziest thing I had was that I made Hibari tear up a little bit. I died when I wrote it, died again when I remembered I wrote it. HAHA.

Now for the letters you've won!: e, L, and t. (no special meaning behind caps and non-caps, I just think it is easier this way to not get i and L confused depending on font styles)

6.) Enough about me. I LOVE riddles, so now it's only riddles!: Give me food, and I will grow. Give me water and I will die. What am I?

7.) I'm the part of the bird that is not in the sky. I can swim in the ocean and yet I can still remain dry. What am I?

**Hint: You read this chapter right? This is hint enough. Fufu**

8.) A man while looking at a photograph tells you, "Brothers and sisters have I none. That man's father is my father's son." Who is the person in the photograph?

* * *

><p>Question: Should Haru explore the forest a little bit more before leaving, or leave that for next time?<p>

[*] Stay in the forest!

a.) The way my left leg tingles… tells me I should go left.

b.) Middle path is closest, let's go there.

.

[*] Screw the forest, it's not going anywhere. I wanna hang out with Rebo!

.

[*] … I don't have a curfew… right? I wanna visit somewhere else…

a.) Back to town!-That left mansion is calling me.

b.) Back to town!-My teeth are telling me the right mansion is the way to go.

* * *

><p>A lil on the shorter side but hey, it's a given that some chapters will be longer and shorter than others, yes?<p>

UNTIL NEXT TIME, FOLKS!

-Neospice12


	7. Day 1- Taking the Left Path

Default Winner: NaturalDreamer; Stay in the forest and take the left path. So the rules state that the previous winner cannot win, HOWEVER if the 24 hour period ends, I will take the first option that I'm given and after a few days of waiting, she gave me one and that's what I took.

Mmm if things go at this pace it might take a bit longer to unlock Tsuna and Dino. There is still plenty of time so I'm not worried. I am a bit worried about Yamamoto however…

Disclaimer: Ai, I'm sure you know what I wanna say. Standard Disclaimer, yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1- Taking the Left Path<strong>

After much deliberation, Haru decided to try out one more path of the forest before retiring back to the tower.

Since she took the right path, she wanted to take the left path this time. She could save the middle path for last.

Haru was walking down the dusty path, being very careful about where she took her next step.

This path was much quieter than the last one, and it seemed like it would be much shorter of a walk as well, considering she could see what appeared to be a light up ahead.

There was no rush, so she took her time in walking towards the light, not wanting to make any hasty decisions to run towards the light.

'Hm… so it only takes a few minutes of walking to get to the end of this path.' Haru thought to herself as she stopped before a large thicket of tree branches and shrubbery which blocked the pathway.

Slowly moving the branches away and stepping over the shrubbery, she came upon a small clearing.

Off to the left was a small cave, and in the center was an open fire. A quick scan of the surroundings showed that no one was around. Feeling a false sense of security, Haru walked to the center of the clearing and looked around.

A few bones were scattered around the ground, bones of what appeared to be little animals like fish or birds. Inside of the cave appeared to have a large bedding made out of feathers and animal skins.

Along the outside wall of the cave were large and heavy looking clubs made out of wood.

There were also some suspicious looking markings around the fire. No matter how closely she inspected the markings, she couldn't tell what could have made them. She knelt down to the ground and brushed her fingers against the markings to see that they were dug deep into the ground. A lot of force would have resulted in such markings.

"They are too spread out to be caused by claws." Haru spoke to herself, unable to figure out the mystery of these markings.

She suddenly heard the loud banging sounds she heard earlier when she investigated the right path. The trees around her shook violently and leaves were fluttering down to the ground.

Feeling her knees staring to knock into each other with fear, Haru frantically looked around for a place to hide, but it was too late. Before her very eyes, whatever was knocking into the trees revealed itself… or rather, he revealed himself.

"W-Who dares trespass onto my territory!? If you don't leave now, I'll bash your skull in and then I'll devour, ya!" a loud, and somewhat timid voice boomed.

Soon after the booming voice issued the threat, a large club smashed itself into one of the trees surrounding the area.

If not for recognizing the face screaming, Haru would have ran for her life by this point. Before her was Enma Kozato!

He, like everyone else, looked different from how he normally appeared.

Pointy ears, and pointy horns protruding from the forehead. He even had some ridiculously sharp canines from the look of things! Seeing as he had carried around a club, had red hair and eyes, he fit the trope for an Oni!

He wore brown fur boots, probably made out of the various animals he killed for survival. His pants were light beige in color and his shirt made out of what appeared to be spandex was black. On his right shoulder was a black shoulder pad and a silver horn protruding out of it.

Right across his chest were two silver sashes which crossed over his chest to form an 'X' shape with some kind of stone placed in the middle. On his forearms were two brown arm warmers made out of animal fur.

Just like the real Enma, he had a white plaster on the bridge of his nose.

His horns which protruded from his forehead had the same color as his skin.

The deep frown on his face, the hands tightly curled around his wooden club, and a penetrating glare told Haru that he was either upset with her or he was trying very hard to look intimidating. It was possible that the answer was both.

While she never talked to him that much, she knew that he was on good terms with Tsuna. They were both known for being 'no-good' guys so they bonded rather quickly.

Figuring that the people shared the same personality as those in the real world, Haru decided to take a chance and stand her ground. "How rude. How could you threaten someone right after asking who they are? What is it then? Do you want to know who I am or do I leave immediately? That's not how you ask a favor." Haru crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

Having his actions rebuked, the harsh glare on his face immediately disappeared and was replaced with a look of panic.

Bringing the club close to his chest, the Oni looked around frantically, only able to mutter things like 'ahh…' and 'um…'

Even though it was probably rude, Haru couldn't help but think that he appeared really cute as he panicked like that. For a 'scary' Oni, he was far from frightening. He was actually quite adorable.

"S-Silver… what do I do?" The Oni panicked to himself.

From behind her, Haru could hear some light footsteps approaching her after emerging from the trees.

The light plodding sounds on the ground made Haru think that the new guest was someone with 4 legs. Hope welling in her chest, she quickly turned around to see that her guess was correct!

IT WAS A UNICORN!

Haru could make a unicorn friend in the forest! It was a good decision to take this path after all!

The Unicorn was a pure white color with a long flowing silver mane. The long spiral horn on top of its head was also silver in color.

The hooves were a dark gray color and the eyes of the beautiful unicorn was golden. This unicorn was gorgeous to say the very least. The eyelashes on the magnificent creature were long and curled at the tips.

The hair fell gently on the unicorn's neck, with a slight curl at the very ends. The tail was also a beautiful sight to behold. A long, silky, silver tail reached down low, almost touching the ground. On some places, the hair grew longer than it did on the rest of the majestic beast.

The long white hair extended past where the elbow joints of the unicorn would be, there were long patches of hair right above the hooves, and right down the neck was long hair, giving an appearance of a beard.

Unsure of whether or not it was because the unicorn was purely magical, or Haru's over active imagination was playing tricks on her, there was an unmistakable glow radiating from the creature before her.

Mouth agape, Haru didn't know what to do as she watched the Unicorn walk over to Enma and stand before him protectively, as if he meant to protect Enma from Haru, if she had meant any harm.

"S-Silver, what do I do now? What if she goes and tells the villagers?" The Oni nervously chattered behind the Unicorn who was presumably named 'Silver.'

Snorting once, Silver nudged the Oni's cheek with his own, effectively calming the Oni down instantly.

A golden light radiating from the horn, and with delicate movements of the head, Haru noticed that Silver was writing something in the air with what she could guess was magic.

The words, "Why have you come here?" were written in the air.

'This unicorn knows how to write in Kanji. Impressive.' Shaking her head, Haru chased the unneeded thoughts out of her head. This unicorn was asking her a question and she had to answer it!

She didn't want to find out first hand whether or not Unicorns had short tempers or not.

"I was exploring the forest and I came upon this place." Haru answered the question honestly.

As if finally noticing something, Silver's ears twitched, standing alert, Silver approached Haru slowly.

Walking around her, Silver's vision was placed right above Haru's head. Feeling the top of her head, she could feel the feather that she picked up earlier.

"Hahi! Do you like Haru's feather that she picked up earlier today? It is really pretty." Haru plucked the feather out of her hair to show it to the curious unicorn.

Sniffing it suspiciously, Silver stationed himself back in front of Enma once he identified the scent that was still left behind on the feather.

New words were being beautifully scribed onto the air, "Have you personally met the master of the forest?"

After first tucking this newly found information into the back of her head, she shook her head. "I have only seen him twice as he was flying. I have never actually met him."

The Oni slowly was emerging from behind the large Unicorn that towered over the Oni and Haru. She never expected for it to be so large. It must have stood at perhaps 6 or 7 feet tall? She didn't have many experiences with being around many horses so she didn't know if this was a normal size for a horse or not.

If the mere regal appearance of the unicorn wasn't enough, the height really made it sort of intimidating to talk to the unicorn.

"W-where did you come from? What is your name?" The Oni stuttered nervously, clutching the soft silvery tresses of the unicorn between his fingers.

Sticking the feather back into her hair, she placed her hands on her hips right afterwards. With a playful scowl on her face, she retorted: "It is common knowledge that one should introduce his or herself before asking someone else to introduce oneself." Haru scolded him once more.

The Oni and Unicorn both looked at each other with unease in their eyes.

Nudging his shoulder with his nuzzle, the Oni mustered up his courage to inform her that he did not have a name. "I… have been alone for as long as I can remember. I don't… have a name. When I was young, Silver took me in and cared for me. He didn't give me a name because he felt that he couldn't do so."

It made a little bit of sense? You couldn't really expect for a unicorn to have a good sense for names after all, but then again, what was it that made her think that way?

Who made the rules and said that unicorns were unable to come up with fitting names for someone? Whatever, that wasn't important right now.

"If you don't have a name, what has he been calling you up to this point?" She asked.

Ensuring that she wasn't a threat, Silver made himself comfortable on the ground and the young Oni sat down on the ground and rested up against his caretaker.

"If he needs me, he just nudges me with his nuzzle. It's much simpler than trying to write out a name with magic."

There was some solid truth to the words he said. It would be a waste of time and magic to write out the name when Silver could just nudge him for his attention. Still, it must have been difficult to live life without a name, right?

How could you make friends with others without a name? Living in seclusion in the forest, he must have lived a lonely lifestyle. He must not have had the need for a name until this very moment.

Feeling a bit of shame, Haru felt regret for asking him such a question.

"My name is Haru Miura. It is a pleasure to meet you. I live within the barrier, in the tower with the Wizard." Haru introduced herself.

From the way both of their ears twitched, she could tell that they were interested in hearing her story.

Seeing as this was the case, Haru told them more about herself. "Haru was brought here by Rebo for some mission that she doesn't even know about. He told her that she has to defeat an evil man who is ruining the world. She originally came from another world and she can only go back home once she finishes her mission. Right now, she lives with Rebo since he says it is his duty to look after Haru, since he summoned her here." She explained.

Noticing a log off to the corner of her eye, she walked over to it and sat down on top of the log, in front of the open fire.

Feeling the comforting warmth of the fire reminded her that this was not a dream. Everything around her was real. She could see, taste, feel, and hear everything around her so vividly.

"… Haru…"

"Yes?"

Shaking his head quickly, he hid his face behind the luxurious mane of Silver's.

With gentle shakes of the head, Silver wrote out the words, "He is embarrassed. Please, be his friend."

Being alone in the forest with no one else to talk to, it must be a very lonely feeling.

How long as he lived like this? He may have had Silver by his side, but they weren't able to communicate with spoken words. It must get tiring pretty quickly trying to have a conversation with Silver.

Seeing how awkward he was, he didn't have many interactions with any other humans or creatures of this world other than Silver.

"You know, it's inconvenient for you to not have a name. It would make things harder for me to talk to you." Haru spoke up.

There wasn't anything he could do about that though. Silver couldn't give him a name, and he didn't know what to call himself either.

With no one to give his name to, there was no point in even coming up with a name for himself.

"Why bother, I have no one to give my name to…" He muttered quietly.

Did he forget that he was talking to her right now? How mean.

"You can start by giving your name to Haru, then! She'll come and visit you and maybe one day you'll make more friends to give your name to."

Coming out from hiding behind Silver's hair, the young lad seemed to want to amuse her thoughts. Could he make friends? He… wouldn't have to be lonely anymore?

Still, he couldn't figure out a name to give himself.

"You'll be my first friend?" He asked.

Wanting to support him in finally wanting to find himself a name, Haru enthusiastically nodded her head. She could become his friend and help him learn how to make other friends and not be so lonely anymore!

"Of course!"

"Then… since you'll be my first friend, I want you to give me my name." He requested of her.

This came as a bit of a shock to Haru. This was a pressure she didn't expect to come across in this world.

Not wanting to waste her efforts in convincing him to become more open to others, she was going to have to honor his request and give him a name.

What kind of a name would be good to give an Oni?

"Give Haru a moment. She needs to think of a name that would suit you."

Excited, the boy wrapped his arms around Silver's neck, anxiously waiting for her to bestow a name upon him.

He made his first friend and this friend was going to give him a name! A name that he could call himself and give out to new friends.

Silver sat on the ground patiently, quite pleased with how happy his young youth seemed to be.

* * *

><p>[[RED FLAG ALERT!]]<p>

The surprisingly friendly Oni has requested that you give him a name. What name do you think will fit him?

Haha, I couldn't come up with a name I liked… so you get to make one up FOR me. Hahaha, I'm lame. It's okay to admit it. On the bright side, he's so easy to unlock~

* * *

><p>[[Missing Item Mission:]]<p>

Hoh hoh, I see that one of the guest users likes riddles as much as I do. I put up some of my favorite riddles I've heard in the past up. Here are some more riddles! I don't think they would be too difficult, but who knows? LAST BATCH!

Letters you've won for this round are: L , d, and L.

9.)It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?

10.)You are in a cold house in the winter. It is dark. You have one match. There is a candle and there is a wood burning stove. Which do you light first?

11.)What happens when you throw a yellow rock into a purple stream?

12.)What can bring back the dead to life, make us cry, make us laugh, make us young, is born in an instant, and yet can last a life time?

* * *

><p>The only thing left to do is to go back to the tower so there is no point in asking a question, so there isn't one this time around. [don't forget that not all chapters will have questions] On the bright side, a mini-scene has been triggered! Let's just say… I'm going to have a lot of fun with it. Ku Fu fu… fu wink wink nudge nudge

Until next time, folks!

-Neospice12


	8. Day 1- Conference

Heh heh, I'm glad that someone (guest) is good with riddles. I chose the riddles that I personally enjoyed in the past. I figured it would take longer for people to go and listen to the beggar a

[[UNLOCK ALERT!]]

Easy character: Enma Unlocked

* * *

><p><strong>Night 1- Conference<strong>

As she was thinking, she could feel two pairs of eyes boring into her body. These two were curious about the name she'd finalize on.

The Enma look-alike in particular was very excited. His whole face oozed his anxious feelings and the longer he waited, the more restless he was getting.

Though understanding the reasons for his restlessness, if he didn't calm down, he could probably hurt himself.

"I got it! How about Fluffertons? Your hair is so fluffy and you are wearing lots of fluffy fur." Haru giggled.

Silver snorted once and hid his face away from the glares of the Oni leaning up against him.

Fluffertons. He viewed this young thing as like a son of his. Was he going to have to call his son figure 'fluffertons' from now on? That was going to be a riot.

"Thanks… but… I don't like that name." He admitted slowly, speaking in a quiet tone as to not offend her.

Haru shook her head and giggled, 'I'm sorry, you were just staring at Haru so intently she wanted to make a small joke.

'Enma? Can I go with Enma? Though everyone else has different names, so I should give him a new one. Enma… Enma… En…ma…ma… Em…Ema…Eman…ni? Emani? Emani. Emoni, maybe? No, that sounds dumb. Emaaaani? Sounds kinda cute, right?' Haru was lost in her thoughts.

The name was similar enough to his real name so she could remember it, and it seemed to roll off the tongue really easily.

"How about… Emani?" She suggested, hoping he'd like it.

"E…Eman…ni? Emani. Emani. Emaniemaniemani. Emani." He kept chanting the name over and over to himself like it was some kind of mantra that would protect him from harm.

At this point, Haru was thinking that he didn't like the name. Perhaps she should figure a different name for him? Maybe be unoriginal and go with the color of his hair? Akai is a good name, but that's no fun.

Being stuck in this new world, she wanted to have as much fun as she could.

"I-If you don't like it, I can come up with another na-" "No! No, I like it. Thank you… Haru." Emani thanked her for giving him his name.

He flashed her a big, bright smile with his cheeks gaining a rosy color to them.

With how bright he looked, Haru had to cast her eyes. He was so cute! His personality did not match the rough appearance that he had. This was a weakness of just about every girl in the world.

You appear one way and then you reveal your secret-self.

This one time, Haru had seen Hibari beating up all of this hooligans in the area, and after having beat them up, he walked into the bushes to pick up a small cat that they were likely bullying.

The kitty rubbed up against him happily and… she could swear on her life that he smiled. It would not be a lie to say that she felt her heart beat quicken.

It was that kind of a paradox that made girls go weak. Simply put, Emani was ridiculously cute.

Having given Emani his name, Silver stood up and shook himself, and then stretched. He snorted once and motioned his horn towards where Haru came from.

"Hahi! You're right! It is getting pretty late. Haru should be going home now." Haru realized that she was out for a long time and by this time Rebo might get worried about her. There was also the fact that she was getting pretty hungry.

Emani bit his bottom lip, looking as though he had wanted to say something. Knowing what he was thinking, Silver used his horn to smack the top of Emani's head.

"Yeah… I know… I'm sorry. Still… it's sad." He pouted.

Rolling his eyes at the young Oni, Silver wrote in the air once more with delicate writing.

Haru was growing accustomed to having to read everything that Silver wanted to say. It was still overwhelming that she met a real unicorn and it trusted her enough to talk to her.

"Please, do come visit again."

Knowing that she was welcome to visit their home, Haru eagerly agreed to come by and visit them again. Seeing a cute Oni and a beautiful unicorn was something she couldn't pass up after all.

Bringing his cheek to Emani's he rubbed their cheeks together softly. Taking the hint, Emani stood next to Haru with a look of confusion on his face. He seemed perplexed with something, but Haru didn't know what it was he was worrying about.

Silver bent his forelegs onto the ground, his eyes focusing on Haru's waist.

"Ah… okay." Emani placed his hands on Haru's waist, which made her squeak with surprise, and he hoisted her onto Silver's back. Once he was sure that she was on his back securely, he straightened out his front legs once more so he could stand tall. "Silver said he was going to take you home. Be careful, Silver."

A unicorn was going to take her home. She was riding on the back of a beautiful unicorn back home.

This had to be a dream.

Staring with a slow trot, Silver then started galloping out of the forest, following the pathway that led to their home. He found this odd because this pathway didn't exist yesterday, which mean it should have been made recently?

When he got to the section in the forest where the three paths split, he paused to stare at the three pathways in shock.

Those weren't there yesterday either. What was going on here?

Perhaps… it had something to do with this outsider? Maybe her being here was changing some things in their world. The only way to find out was to wait things out.

Galloping once more towards the tower, he passed through the forest in no time and was quickly approaching the secondary barrier.

While he was escorting her back home, Haru was watching as everything was moving so quickly past her eyes. The individual leaves on the trees were merging into one another, all the colors blending among each other to create a new way of looking at the world around her.

It was amazing to say the least. She was much higher up than she normally was, so it was interesting to see things in a new perspective.

Even though the tower was currently invisible, Silver ran without any hesitation in his steps. His entire horn glowed a golden color and suddenly Rebo's tower became visible before them. Stopping in front of the moat, Silver allowed for Haru to slowly climb off from his back.

It was a lot harder to ride a unicorn than she thought. She thought that you could just sit there and relax, but that wasn't the case. You had to hold onto the mane tightly and use your thighs to ensure you didn't go flying off. The experience wasn't as easy as she was expecting, but it was still an enlightening experience.

The doors of the tower slammed open with Rebo flying up to them on the magic carpet, looking upset. This look of anger didn't last long when he saw the unicorn standing proudly before him.

"Silver… Spiral-horn? Silver Spiral-horn, is that you? It has been a long time, if it was you, you could easily undo the illusionary barrier I placed around the tower." Rebo greeted Silver.

Shifting her eyes onto Rebo and then Silver, she was curious about their relationship. Silver snorted, blowing Rebo's hat off the top of his head and he nibbled on the ends of Rebo's spikey hair.

"It's good to see you too, old friend. What have you been up to?" Rebo patted Silver's cheek gently.

Clapping his hooves against the ground, and bucking his front legs, Rebo nodded his head in understanding. "Really? After we went our own ways, you came across a lonely Oni who was the last remaining survivor of his clan. You took him in as your son and you've been raising him for all of these years. Haru here gave your son a name and knowing she lives here, you wanted to ensure she got back home safely while also saying hi. How wonderful."

…What?

How… do you gather all of that from those actions?

Noticing Haru's suspicious looks she was giving them, Rebo figured he should explain things to her. "In the past, Silver-horn and I were friends. We studied the extents of our magic together as we travelled the world. Years ago, we went our separate ways and I haven't seen him since."

Silver wrote something in the air knowing that he couldn't communicate with Haru like he could with Rebo. "It may come as a surprise to you, but like the two legged creatures, we unicorns also have first and last names to help us trace back our ancestry."

So Silver was his first name and Spiral-horn was his last name. This would mean that if he could find any other unicorn with the name Spiral-horn, they were likely to be related to him. Wonder what other kinds of last names unicorns could adopt?

They were probably related to the way their horns were shaped.

"How is Midnight Light-horn?" Rebo asked.

Silver shook his head and turned in a clock-wise circle and bent his head down low.

Casting her eyes towards Rebo, Haru waited for him to translate Silver's actions.

Who was Midnight? Wonder what kind of a horn was a light-horn? Perhaps it was a horn that was always glowing?

Ushering the carpet to Silver's side, he patted the neck of the unicorn gently. "I'm sorry to hear that my friend. It is regrettable to hear what happened to her but I'm relieved to know you managed to escape Gekka's influence. Wait… if Midnight died… what happened to the foal?"

The silence coming from Silver was all Reborn needed to hear to know that along with the mother, the foal had passed away. Rebo felt anger because this happened to a good friend of his, but also anxiety because they had to put a stop to his evil reign, but would they be able to do it?

Right now, all they had was this girl who came from another world.

It didn't take a genius to understand what was going on. Silver was in love with another unicorn named Midnight Light-horn and during the time Gekka was terrorizing other villages and people, Midnight must have lost her life along with her unborn child.

He must have come across Emani later and decided to adopt him to make him forget about the pain.

"To think the Oni clan still lived here. I was sure they were all wiped out years ago. Anyways, you should go now, Silver. If anyone sees you, I can't guarantee your safety. Unicorn hunts are still very popular with the masses." Rebo advised his old friend, who, left after curtly nodding.

Watching the graceful creature leap and gallop away, Rebo ushered the carpet to return into the tower with Haru following behind him.

It came as a shock to him how she lucky she was to come across a unicorn such as Silver, and of course he didn't miss the feather that she had stuck into her hair.

"Once you're ready, you should come down to the kitchen. Koko will be waiting for you." Rebo hopped off the carpet and allowed for it to fly away before he walked in the direction of the kitchen.

Haru walked into her room and she carefully set the feather down onto the desk and she pulled the brush she struggled to stuff into her pocket onto the desk as well. She dusted the dust off her clothes and she fixed her hair before she walked down to the kitchen were Rebo and Koko was waiting for her.

Rebo sat at the dining table, eating the food in front of him quietly. Following suit, Haru had the magic kitchen prepare food for her as well before she sat down at the table to join him.

"So tell me, how do you like this world?" He asked, trying to make some small talk as they ate together.

"Mmm… It's different but it's a nice world. The people are nice. Oh! Haru met Kaipan and Oodera today. She also made friends with Emani and Silver today. You know, it's really peculiar. Kaipan, Oodera, and Emani all look like people I know in my world. Their personalities are very similar as well." Haru recalled the way all three of them acted and compared them to their real-life counterparts from her world.

Kaipan was friendly and a bit aloof like Yamamoto was.

Gokudera was vain and impatient as Gokudera always was. Always so quick to threaten others, too.

She couldn't really say much about Emani, but from what she could tell, he was still very friendly and a little bit shy.

"Kaipan is friendly like my friend Yamamoto. Oodera… he seems like a jerk. I was hoping that now I'm in a new world I wouldn't have to deal with him, but here he is. I wonder what he is though." Haru wondered.

"He's a werecat." Rebo answered her question.

Gokudera did like cats. It's funny how in this world he was a cat! Werewolves were supposed to be pretty violent and in some stories, they were considered to be very smart.

With his love for cats, of course he'd end up as a werecat instead of a werewolf. He also had this weird hobby for searching unidentified mysterious animals, or UMA for short.

In this world, he was an UMA.

"In my world, there is a guy named Gokudera. He is violent and has a short temper. He's a major fanboy, always following Tsuna-san everywhere. He's prides himself in being his 'right hand man' and his hobby is searching for mystical animals. It's a secret but he really loves cats. It's funny how in this world, he is a cat." Haru giggled.

From what was being said at the moment, these people shared uncanny resemblances to the people in this world. Oodera was a fanboy in an extreme case. He constantly followed his king around and would protect him from all harm. Sometimes even the king himself would feel tired with how much attention Oodera gave him.

Just the memories of this brought a brief smile onto his face.

"It isn't just them either. Rebo and Koko have their counterparts in my world as well. Koko's counterpart is one of my best friends, we go shopping together and have sleep overs all the time. She's so gentle and sweet. Rebo's counterpart is pretty much the same. You're both mysterious and are so talented! He's so good at disguising himself and sometimes, Haru swears he can cast magic!" Haru was enthusiastically talking about her world.

The question was about how she was adjusting to the new world and the conversation had already shifted itself. This didn't bother Rebo at all however. It was interesting hearing about her world. The fact that many of them took after the characters of those in her world was something to think about.

Perhaps the world had made the world appear to her in a certain way because she would feel the most at home that way?

Maybe there was another reason why they looked like people she knew in her world?

"Haru still doesn't know what her job is, but she will do her best! She won't let Gekka get his way!" Haru vowed to herself, pumping herself up for whatever came her way.

It was reassuring to see her so full of energy. No matter what was going on, she was able to put a big smile on her face.

Being sent to a new world, being told that you had a whole world's future resting on your shoulders could not be an easy thing to stomach. In reality she must have been scared and stressed about the situation, but she was able to smile so brightly.

He had some respect for her.

On her plate was a plate of Omlette rice. It really tasted just like her mother had made it for her personally. Even though the taste was the same, Haru knew that her mother was not here in this world to comfort her when she was sad, or make her good food when she was hungry.

Every one of these familiar faces were not the ones that she knew. She was the stranger of this world and she felt so isolated and alone even if she were surrounded by so many people.

This world was depending on her to complete some unknown mission to save them. That is a lot of pressure to put on a teenage girl!

Most of the time, she was worried about her grades, boys, and whether what kind of cakes she'd eat for the next appreciation month!

"You know, I'm surprised you're taking this so well. I expected you to hole yourself up in your room and cry all day." Rebo admitted his honest evaluation of her.

Thinking back to when she first started hanging out with Tsuna and the others, she had been through a lot. The time they visited the future and everything else that happened after that was likely the deciding factor which made her the strong person she is today.

Even if she wanted to cry and forget everything, she knew that wasn't going to help her case. What she had to do was to fight and do her best.

"In my world, I have been through a lot. Haru knows that crying and holing yourself in your room will solve nothing. Only action will."

Rebo was very impressed with her insight. He wasn't sure if he were to be dragged off to another world, whether or not he would be able to stay as composed as she was right now.

Haru finished her food and she watched as the plates flew away and cleaned themselves. "Now… it is time to tackle this challenge." She moved to the center of the kitchen and thought hard about what she wanted to order.

Something that could be difficult to reproduce, but if it could, it would open up a world of possibilities.

After she made her decision, the kitchen created the thing she was looking for. It was a strawberry short cake with a springy soft, sponge cake. The strawberries and blueberries were layered between the individual sponge cake layers and cream.

The top of the cake was pink and blue because strawberries were dried and then blended to make a fine powder. This powder was then sprinkled on top of the light whipped cream that covered the cake.

Even though they were ground to a fine powder, if eaten with the whipped cream, it would give a slight fruity taste to it.

It definitely looked the same as the cake she could find in her real world. Next, two more plates popped out of nowhere.

On one small plate was a few macarons piled on top of each other neatly. There was pistachio, green tea, vanilla, strawberry, and lemon flavor.

On the other plate was a crepe! The fruit used were strawberries, blueberries, and bananas. Chocolate syrup was drizzled on top, topped with whipped cream and powdered sugar.

When stuck in a stressful situation, the best thing to do is to eat sweets! Forget the worries by sugar overloading yourself! With all of the adventuring she did, she needed to stock up on energy.

She brought all three plates to the table and started to take bites out of all three of them. "They taste just like they do back home! This is heaven~" This made things official, if she wanted to eat any kind of sweet, she could just come into the kitchen and order it.

Quick and efficient.

It was like a dream come true, being able to order any and all kinds of sweets that she wanted to eat.

For a scary situation she was thrust into, the benefits were pretty nice.

"… the way the kitchen system is being used, I feel like it is being abused." Rebo muttered to himself.

"But Rebo-san don't you understand? The magical kitchen is even able to make things from my world! It tastes exactly the same! These are works from professionals in their trade! Amazing. I was curious since it was able to recreate my mother's cooking. This is amazing. Your magic is beyond amazing." Haru was sincerely captivated with the adaptability of the kitchen.

Imagine all of the other things she could have it make. Of course it was likely only limited to things that she's ate in her life before, but that's still a decent amount of food that she could experiment with.

Not wanting for her sweets to go to waste, she wasted no time in eating them all. Some sweets had to be eaten immediately or they got too soggy, or the taste would change.

Heaven. She was in heaven.

Allowing for his plates to fly away and clean after themselves, he watched her eat the rest of her sweets before they also flew away for cleaning.

What an amusing child she was. The faces she made when she was eating sweets was constantly changing. It was funny watching her go about life with an energy like a raging storm.

"Gochisousama deshita! Thank you for letting Haru join you." Haru bowed her head politely as she trotted over to her room. Bringing out her notebook she jotted down everything she's learned today.

The names of the people she encountered and any information on their backstories as well.

After jotting all of the information down, it was time to go to bed. The clock still said 'afternoon' but she was too tired to stay up until the clock changed to 'night'. She was sure that it was going to be changing soon anyways.

Digging through her closet, she brought out some other clothes to sleep in and she slipped into the bathroom to get herself ready for bed just like yesterday.

She quickly went and did her business and then she slipped into the comfortable bed and snuggled in, waiting for sleep to welcome her.

* * *

><p>Heh heh, I'm glad that someone (guest, got all of them right) is good with riddles. I chose the riddles that I personally enjoyed in the past. Aren't riddles great? I love em.<p>

To save space, I'm going to list all the letters you've won, including the last batch of letters:

O and i

E, L, and T

L, D, and L

H, W, E and finally N.

NOW, for the last part. You must shuffle all of the letters you've been given to locate the missing item. There is a reason why I only revealed a certain number of letters each round. That's your /big hint/.

Question: Do you know where the missing item is?

* * *

><p>Originally I was going to combine two things together to make this a longer chapter, but considering it is a side event thing, I figured I'd give it it's very own chapter. So once again, no question this time around. [It also gives you all a chance to finish the hard level unlock so I can quickly go and unlock the characters for you since I can only unlock them after you answer the last question AND fulfill a time requirement-night time]<p>

PFT, the cake was based off a cake that a family friend's mother makes. SO GOOD. Korean-styled fruit cakes are MMMMMMMM.

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

-Neospice12


	9. SE- Late Night Visitors

So here is that side event thing that I was talking about in the last update. HAHAHA, these losers.

Disclaimer: Ay, none of the characters belong to me, I do not claim ownership.

* * *

><p><strong>Side Event- Late Night Visitors<strong>

Haru woke up in her bed to see someone floating above her bed.

He immediately recognized him by his face, Rokudo Mukuro.

The difference here was what he was wearing and some of his… added features.

He had what appeared to be like dark purple bat wings that he had wrapped around his body like it was some cape, a black eye patch with golden lining, and black horns that you'd expect to see on a goat. They started from behind his ears and curled around behind his ears to reach the point out a little bit past his chin. She didn't notice it at first, but he also had a dark blue demon whip-tail with a heart shape at the end swishing to the side behind him.

His outfit consisted of black boots, white dress pants, a white dress shirt, with a blue vest on top with silver chains that go from one side of the vest to the other side, a light blue silk sash that he'd wrapped around his waist, over the vest, and finally a white 18th century cravat.

She wasn't sure where, but she assumed that perhaps it was attached to the top of this dress shirt's collar, but there was also fur that wrapped around his neck, adding onto the look that he was wearing a cape, but was in fact his wings.

He had a sophisticated demonic visage about him.

"Greetings. It's a pleasure to meet you, young miss. My name is Kuro, may I ask what your name is?"

Haru had half a mind to start chucking everything she could at him until she realized that she was floating as well! Though, to be more precise, she was sitting on what looked to be a cloud?

Her surroundings around her slowly started morphing into something she was unsure of.

Everything around her was hazy, like she was stuck in a room full of dark mist that she couldn't see through.

The only thing that she could see clearly were herself and 'Kuro' floating above her.

"Haru's name is Haru Miura…" She answered quietly, barely above a whisper.

That didn't stop Kuro from hearing her answer however.

He floated over towards Haru with a smirk on his face, "Is that so? Haru Miura is it? What a loooovely name. Would you… like to become friends?" He asked tracing his finger underneath her chin with his finger, being mindful to not harm her with his long nails.

'Why does he have those wings if all he does is hover around?' Haru thought to herself, finding that him having wings was a waste.

Kuro only smirked at her with a knowing grin, "Well you'll see the answer to that later I'm sure. Ku fu fufu~" This made a shiver run down her spine. He could possibly read her thoughts?

Perhaps…? There is only one way to test this theory out.

'He reminds me of Mukuro. I wonder if he's also styled his hair like a pineapple?'

The smirk on Kuro's face disappeared and he only frowned in retort to her thought. Clearly he didn't agree with her thought and disagreed about his reasoning behind his hair style.

It was then she realized that the eye patch he had on his right eye disappeared and she could see both of his eyes. He had differently colored eyes and she felt herself getting sucked in- that is, until she felt something making the entire world go dark and she woke up… again?

Haru's eyes bolted wide open and she sat up quickly. "Hahi? Haru was sure that she was already awake?" Haru was a bit confused as to what happened.

"Kuro. How vulgar of you to try to have your way with Rebo-san's guest. I have yet to meet her myself." A low voice spoke from the shadows of the door way.

Beside him was Koko who bowed once and then turned to walk away. It looked as though she had showed this person the way to her room.

This mysterious person had… HIBARI KYOUYA'S FACE!?

He had a white dress shirt on, a violet vest, black dress pants, and a black cape on which was connected with two chains. Of course, Haru didn't miss the armband he had on.

Of course, even in this dream world, Hibari couldn't walk around without his armband.

She wasn't sure if it was make up or if it were natural, but he had red at the tips of his eyes. It made his gray eyes stand out more. It was beautiful.

The last thing to take notice of were the fangs that protruded from his mouth.

He was a vampire.

"Hibarin… how crude of you to interrupt my meal." Kuro who was sitting in the chair that was next to the desk. He was fanning himself with one of his wings with a bored and annoyed look on his face.

Hibari, or rather, 'Hibarin' sent a cross look at Kuro and then he turned to look at Haru.

Haru felt nervous, her body tensing up as she stared back at him. Why wasn't he saying anything? Did he need something from her?

Was it… her blood?

The two stared at each other for some time until Kuro sighed and shook his head.

"Miss Haru, he needs permission to enter your room."

Haru realized that is why he was staring at her, but she didn't understand why he didn't just ask her himself? Though she could remember that Hibari in general didn't like to talk.

"E-Eto… if you would like, you may enter my room." She stuttered.

With a curt nod, Hibarin entered the room and he stood next to Kuro with a frown.

"My name is Hibarin. I'm a vampire who lives in one of the mansions you can find in the town square. While on patrol, Oodera told me of your existence and I decided to introduce myself. I assumed you were too tired with our world to greet me." Hibarin spoke as if anyone who was new to this town had to introduce themselves to him.

Seeing as he served as one of the 'guardians' of the kingdom, perhaps there was such a rule?

Haru was embarrassed that she was in her night clothes but she pulled herself out of bed and she straightened out her clothes and she bowed her head towards the two of them.

"My name is Haru Miura. It's a pleasure to meet you. I was brought here from another world with Rebo's magic. He said that I could possibly save this world… but I'm not too sure if I can just yet." Haru introduced herself.

Kuro and Hibarin both looked at each other and then at Haru. The two walked over to Haru and walked around her in a circle, looking her over carefully.

"I've questions about what makes him believe you can save our world, but those can wait for yet another night. I'm more interested in someone who came from another world. Ku fu fu fu~" Kuro snickered, taking a lock of Haru's hair in his hands and pressed his lips to them.

Haru wasn't sure what to make of his actions. He was so forward!

Hibari didn't seem to be doing much other than walking around her and looking her over, his face unreadable aside from what she guessed was anger? She didn't find it weird since it appeared as though Hibari's default look was also a scowl, so Hibarin probably wasn't going to be much different.

He roughly took her hand and looked at it carefully, brushing his thumb over her hand. Was he inspecting her skin?

"Healthy, young, and..." Hibarin was inspecting her hand carefully and she felt a prick on the back of her hand. Did he just use his long nails to pierce her skin? He brought his thumb to his mouth and licked the small drop of blood off his nail. "…tasty." He smirked.

He did! He pierced her skin to taste her blood!

Was she going to be made into a meal? Then again… didn't Kuro mention that he was interrupted with partaking his meal?

He was in her dream when she first met him so he must be a demon who invades dreams?

"It can't be… you're an incubus…" She asked.

Kuro chuckled, nodding his head using his wings to gently lift himself off the ground. "When in a dream, I can move around by floating but in reality, I must use my wings to move around if I do not feel like making use of my legs." He answered.

Then it all made sense as to when he earlier told her: "Well you'll see the answer to that later I'm sure. Ku fu fufu~"

So they were in a dream and that's why he didn't need to use his wings to move around.

"I cannot invade the dreams of those I do not know the appearance and name of. I am aware of Koko, so I invaded her dream first in order to intrude this tower and then I made my way to your room. I assume, Hibarin used similar methods. He woke Koko up and had her invite him into the tower and then lead him to your room." Kuro explained, looking at Hibarin for confirmation.

Another curt nod was all he offered.

That explained a few things, but she still wasn't very pleased to know that Hibarin taste-tested her, Kuro was about to eat her, and that they just intruded her room at night!

Haru defiantly glared at the two of them and the two of them both moved away from her, Hibarin wore a neutral face while Kuro had only smirked at her.

Thinking that Kuro was the source of her anger, Hibarin glared at Kuro, telling him without words that he should apologize.

"I apologize. I hadn't thought about eating you when I first met you, but you were quite charming so I couldn't resist. I do say you must thank Hibarin who cut me off before I was going to devour you." Kuro shrugged nonchalantly. "Rather, I believe she's quite upset with you as well. You did steal her blood for a taste." Kuro reminded.

The neutral look on Hibarin's face remained the same for 2 minutes before his eyebrow twitched ever so slightly, as if he had finally understood what had upset her about his actions.

"My apologies for my forwardness. Would you partake in my own blood in return?" He asked, tugging on his cape and craning his neck to the side.

Did he think that Haru would just say 'yes I would,' bite his neck and suck on his blood?

What a weird vampire!

"H-Haru wouldn't want your blood! Anyways! Haru can't even bite you hard enough to draw blood with her teeth!" Haru huffed, showing her teeth.

Hibarin walked towards her and inspected her teeth, and a brief look of surprise appeared on his face and he looked over at Kuro.

"She had no extra features, and her blood… pure."

Kuro seemed interested with Hibarin's report, tapping his chin slowly.

What an interesting development.

She didn't have any extra features and her blood was pure?

They haven't met anyone with pure blood for such a long time.

It was no lie to say that she must have come from another world.

"You see, in this world, there was once a clear divide between humans and creatures, but over time with a lot of mixing, no one can boast that they are full human. Everyone is a mix of something. Not even in my life time have I met someone who is a pure-blooded human. Perhaps this is why Rebo-san had called for you." Kuro thought about it.

From the side, Hibarin nodded to himself.

Haru was getting pretty tired of all of this. She could understand why Hibarin did what he did, but it still angered her.

Though she was in a new world with different customs. She just had to accept their actions and just forgive them for upsetting her.

Instead, what took her interest was… in this world… Hibarin and Kuro seemed to get along just fine?!

They… weren't out to destroy the other?

"Are you both… friends?" She asked without thinking.

The two looked at each other and laughed at her question.

Perhaps that was a dumb question of her to ask them?

It was normal to see Kuro's face smiling… but Hibarin who had Hibari's face, smiling? How weird.

He had a nice smile though, Haru had to admit. It suited his features.

"We are no friends, nor enemies. We merely work and tolerate the other." Hibarin answered simply.

Kuro chuckled to himself walking himself over to the doorway and waited for Hibarin to follow him.

Taking the hint that they were starting to overstay their welcome, he walked over to the doorway as well. If they stayed for too long, Rebo would realize that they infiltrated and would get upset with them.

They weren't really that threatened by Rebo, but it wasn't a good idea to upset him. He had ways to make your life hell if you really angered him.

Messing around with his guest was surely going to be something that would upset him.

It wasn't sure when it happened, but one day Rebo became very sensitive of who entered his tower to visit, and for how long.

"Since we don't serve as guards to the royal family right now, we spend most of our days playing chess or drinking with each other. You should join us one day." Kuro invited her to join them one of these nights.

Haru wasn't sure if she wanted to.

For now, they both seemed friendly enough… but they also seemed pretty dangerous. She wasn't sure how much she could trust them.

"Worry not. We shan't hurt Rebo-san's guest. Tonight was merely a formality." Hibarin said before he walked out of the room quietly and soon disappeared from sight.

Kuro chuckled and winked at Haru, truly acting like an Incubus would.

Flirtacious demons.

"Since we're acquainted now, I may visit you in your dreams in the future. If you want to see me, just think about me in your dreams. If I'm up for it, I'll come and visit you. Ku fu fu fu~" Kuro then disappeared into a mist.

Feeling tired by this encounter, Haru slowly trudged herself to her bed, tucked herself in and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>[[Extra Option]]<strong>

Now that you've met Kuro and have been given this invitation, if at the end of a chapter I state that Haru has gone to sleep, if the winning review has the words 'Invite Kuro' anywhere in the review, Haru will invite Kuro into her dreams to talk to him if he feels up to it.

Of course, be wary of the incubus.

* * *

><p><strong>[[Reminder: Missing Item Mission]]<strong>

This is the very last stage that you need to complete in order to unlock the hard unlockable characters, and then after that, it's only a matter of time. Here are the letters you've earned in order:

O and i

E, L, and T

L, D, and L

H, W, E and finally N.

Now, you must shuffle all of the letters you've been given to locate the missing item. There is a reason why I only revealed a certain number of letters each round. That's your /big hint/.

Question: Do you know where the missing item is?

* * *

><p><strong>Question: Once you wake up, what do you want to do? <strong>

[*] I wanna stay inside of the tower.

.

[*] To the pier!

.

[*] Let's go to the forest!

a.) Visit Emani.

b.) That middle path shall be investigated.

c.) I wanna visit the right path again.

.

[*] To the town!

a.) Hang out in town.

b) Visit one of the mansions. (tell me which one)

c.) Time to challenge the rose maze.

* * *

><p>Yes, Hibarin is based off off… 'Monster Tamer Tsuna' version of Hibari. I added on the violet vest because I thought it would look nice on him, okay? Sshhhhhh I just REALLY like vests.<p>

I'll try to at least update this one more time before spring break ends? Maybe? We'll see if I have the time.

Until next time, folks!

-Neospice12


End file.
